De Nova Terra Inferos
by AkibasOmega
Summary: Harry finally defeats Voldemort, but before he can mourn his friends and losses, he is sucked into a black void... where he's spat out near Atlanta, Georgia. What is he going to do now that he's all alone in a weird place. Where even weirder things are happening. Why are the Dead Walking? Harry will do whatever it takes to survive. Its time to think of number One now.
1. Announcement

Hello Lovelies.

08/11/2020

I am soooo very sorry that it has taken me so long to reply to anything from fan-fiction. Life has been crazy with this virus, I caught it in February during my initial rewrite and it took nearly a month to get better. But I am going to start updating again, and I hope you all enjoy the changes that I made to this story and any of my others that you read as EVERYTHING is getting a work-over, not just this story.

Thank you to all my fans that are still there!

**NOTE** the person who is messaging anonymously about wanting dates or relationships - this is ILLEGAL. Please stop messaging me about this and stop posting bad reviews to my stories because I refuse to play your games.

SIDE BAR** I am still responding to people. Its just been some time and there haven't been many reviews since I took the story down. Please don't hesitate to message me with reviews, comments or suggestions. I am still accepting those.

**P.S: I have had half a mind to repost this under a new name, please let me know what you think If I repost this story as 'De Nova Terra Inferos'.

Love all you, my fans, reviews and well wishers. You guys make writing worth it all.

\- I am also looking for a Beta; if your seriously interested please Message me privately to talk about options.

ALSO! I do NOT own Harry Potter or Walking Dead. just the plot to this story.


	2. Prequel

**PREQUEL**

The raven hair teen panted as he stared at the empty spot Voldemort had stood just moments earlier. Every inch of visible skin was covered in a combination of blood, sweat, and ash; the teen was filthy. But he had finally done it, the Dark Lord was gone! A loud, long roar of triumph and inexplicable grief came from the Gryffindor as he sunk to the ground, his wand disappearing into its holster. He could hear the other fighters echoing his shout, many joining in to express their relief and grief for their long-awaited success. The Light had finally won, and those who were loyal to the Dark Lord began to flee the battleground that Hogwarts had become. Several pops signaled that many were apparating away now that they were able to.

Harry tried to calm his erratic heartbeat and ragged breathing, but there was nothing he could do about the adrenaline that continued rushing through him. The roaring of his blood flowing through his veins and ears nearly drowned everything else out. It felt like that was _all_ he could hear. There was so much destruction to the once majestic castle behind him, but before they could take care of the castle, they needed to get their wounded off the battlefield. As Harry moved to help the remaining survivors and those injured; a black vortex opened beneath the teens semi-bent legs. With no chance to regain his balance Harry wobbled and fell in. There was no time for the teen to shout for help, but he could hear echoes of his name being screamed by several different people. Why did things like this always happen to him?

There wasn't much he could do as the inky darkness swallowed him.

It was nearly impossible for the teen to know how long he was falling in the blackness that had swallowed him. Though it was calming in the same way it was disorienting. Since his wand was not responding for the moment, the teen was content for the moment to just drift wherever it was taking him. But he began to panic when he noticed an increasing light and a forest floor rushing to meet him. With his wand not working there was no way for him to slow himself down like Albus had done during the Quidditch game the Dementors had interrupted. He screamed as the ground got closer just as he was suddenly suspended a few feet off the ground, before landing with a muffled screech. The heat attacked him almost immediately and he could feel himself beginning to sweat, still Harry struggled to his feet and nearly fell back on to his rear. He did not recognize any of his surroundings.

"What the bloody hell was that?" The teen grunted as his body protested any sort of movement, he really needed to work on his landing.

The teen was still covered in remnants of the final battle, his holly wand was in his hand even though he did not remember drawing it. Yet the teen could feel a second wand in the arm holster. Harry stared at the new wand in confusion. Albus' wand had found its way to him and he couldn't figure out why. It should have remained with the former Headmaster. Glancing around the trees, the teen assumed he'd been sent somewhere secluded to recover until a Helicopter labelled 'USAF' flew over him. Never one to miss an opportunity, Harry stumbled after the air transport. He hoped it would lead him to a city that had a magical district, a shower and a floo. He needed to contact the others and figure out what the heck was happening.

Even as the teen lost direction of the helicopters nor could he hear them; he kept moving in the direction he had seen it traveling and hoped it would lead him somewhere with people. Harry was not sure what to make of the semi-loud aerial vehicle. Sure, he had been in Uncle Vernon and the Weasleys car, but they never saw the helicopters in Scotland and very rarely in Surrey. After a few more hours of trekking and climbing, the teen stopped for a break after he nearly tripped and brained himself on several rocky outcrops.

While resting in the shade, Harry cast a Patronus charm then waiting for his Stag to materialize before him. But when he asked Prongs to find Ron or Hermione, the glowing creature just nudged him but made no move to deliver the message. Harry could not help but stare at Prongs in shock. The thought of never seeing his friends again was devastating in a way he had not allowed himself to think about. He dismissed the stag quickly, refusing to dwell on what that meant for him at the moment. There would be time later to think about the implications, especially once he got home.

Moving his wand, the way he'd seen Dumbledore in the Ministry's Atrium, the teen used _aguamenti_ to summon a soft spray of water. "That is still wicked."

Harry took several large gulps before he used the gentle spray to try and rinse as much dirt off. He sorely needed a shower and some soap. But knew he would have to get somewhere near civilization first, preferably a city if possible. But he would take a stream or lake at this point. It was in the middle of drying himself off that Harry realized he had used underage magic twice now. It made him resume his hiking without another thought as to resting. America's Magical Ministry might not like that he had basically just appeared here without permission and had begun using magic willy nilly. In no way did he want to get arrested.

Someone latched onto the teen with a bruising grip, digging their nails into his skin. "Oi! Shove off mate!?"

The teen struggled against the restraining grip before being able to point his wand and casting a _reducto_ over his shoulder. Yet no sound of pain followed the action. When the others grip loosened Harry got a good look at his assailant but wished he hadn't as his stomach lurched queasily. The corpse, because the person was obviously dead, was grotesque. There were several large slivers of skin and tissue hanging off the body, leaving gaping holes in their place; bite marks and bullet holes were scattered across the body and it looked as if his spell had taken the males head off. The sight of what remained of the man's head had the teen gagging as he noticed several other missing chunks of flesh. The teen could not believe what he was seeing.

"Where the bloody hell did that void drop me? Besides the States." The teen murmured softly as he continued to examine the body.

Other than a few muggle movies, and that freaky trip last year to Tom Riddle's cave; the teen had not realized they could be made in the Muggle world as well. What had the Headmaster called them again? Inferi! The sound of another helicopter approaching caught Harry's attention and the teen was quick to abandon the corpse as he hurried after it. While he knew he would not catch up to it, the teen still jogged in its general direction. Knowing that eventually it would lead him somewhere other than his current position. It was only a matter of time and he was very patient.

Harry only came across one other corpse while walking through the thick trees, but it had been missing the lower half of its body. Ignoring it, the teen continued until the trees started to thin out and the terrain became rockier. It was as he thought of trying another spell that he noticed buildings in the far distance. He had finally found a city! While his initial plan had been to return home as soon as possible, he knew that they would not need him anymore. Ron and Hermione often ignored him when they were together, and he hated being the third wheel.

_'Unless they are all dead_,_'_ a snake-like voice hissed in his head, _'because of you.'_

He blanched at the thought, not wanting his friends to suffer anymore because of him. Harry still was not convinced that they had destroyed every one of the Dark Lords horcruxes, but the bastard would not be rising for some time if they did miss one. Oh, he knew the wizarding world would want him to be an Auror, just to boost attendance if nothing else than to use his face and accomplishments for their own gain. But the only thing he wanted they could not give him, so he would rather not deal with that community for a while. Perhaps he should think about a long holiday in America? Harry felt he earned it.

It was much later in the day, hours later as the sun was going down, that the teen found an expansive ridge that overlooked the city. Which seemed to be closer than he had first thought. Emerald eyes narrowed as they took in the dozen helicopters hovering above the smoky, burning city. Had the Americans been invaded by other Europeans? It was as the teen was looking for a safe way off the ridge that several loud explosions rang out around him, the ground shook slightly. Disbelief and apprehension filled the teen as he watched the Helicopters bomb the large _occupied_ city.

Harry felt that if he listened hard enough that he could hear the echoes of screaming survivors and their pleas for help. The teen could not believe they had not tried evacuating the people first, it just built up a mistrust in the American government. He would have to find a way to contact the Ministry without them. His instinct to save the dying people was strong, but he did not know anything about how the Americans operated or about the city. Harry was sure he'd get lost before he would be able to save anyone; not to mention the dead people that were walking around. There was no telling how the disease was transferred, so it was probably best to avoid the cities if possible.

Several more explosions went off and the teen could nearly feel the heat from his place on the ridge. Harry was pretty sure that the bombed city would belong to the Inferi before the end of the day, there was no way any people could survive all that and the dead. Soon the teen would have to find supplies and someplace safe to stay the night, but he didn't even know where to start except for the newly burning city. But the bombing of the city lasted for hours and the teen tried to block out the vague chaos he could vaguely hear.

As much as his Gryffindor pride demanded he try to save them, he was going to start embracing his Slytherin side and protecting himself first. So, he turned away from the city and kept walking along the tall ridge. The teen kept walking long after the sun went down not wanting to stop until he found safe shelter. He only stopped when he came across a deserted vehicle, well, a whole highway of vehicles. The teen chose the larger truck he had run into and crawled into the backseat. Soft leather greeted him. Harry couldn't help but melt into the padded cushions. As much as he wanted to stay awake, he lazily hit the lock button and passed out.


	3. Chapter One

**MEETING GLENN**

_'Sirius!' He screamed, reaching for his Godfather's stiffening form as it sailed through the air. It felt like slow motion as the shock hit everyone. Harry moved to catch Sirius but something collided with him, keeping him from reaching the most important person in his life. 'No! Let me go! SIRIUS! No!'_

_But no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't get out of Remus's hold as Sirius disappeared into the Veil. Everything seemed to mute itself once his Godfather was out of view. He struggled against Remus through the pain, even though he couldn't reach Sirius anymore-he could get revenge for his Godfather. So he fought hard, trying to slip from the werewolves hold._

_'I killed Sirius Black!' Bellatrix cackled and sang through the silent, frozen battlefield as everyone stared in shock. 'Killed Sirius Black, I did!"_

_Harry screamed, fighting his way free of the werewolf as all consuming rage filled him. He would kill her, hurt her. If anyone feared Voldemort then they would fear him to because he would burn the world for his family. At that point he'd do anything to make the pain stop. It was her fault. It was all their faults that Sirius was dead!_

* * *

The raven came back to himself as he panted in distress, covered in sweat and grim but fully conscious again. It had been a while since he'd fallen into a flashback that severe, not since he'd arrived here at least. No one had tried to contact him, even though he had been gone for months already. Even Prongs had been unable to find everyone that Harry asked for. The teen had waited for weeks for some sort of correspondence or acknowledgment, yet no owls or letters came for him. But neither had the Aurors which he had been anticipating, that was why he kept moving and not settling anywhere. There was no way he was going to go back to people who had abandoned him essentially. Even if everything _had_ changed.

At first Harry had been worried when his Patronus wouldn't deliver his messages, but that worry had lessened as time went on and there was no change to his many tries. Though he made sure to summon Prongs occasionally, just to feel the overwhelming happiness the Stag radiated. That black void had probably saved him from a life of depression and solitude, but it had also dropped him into a waking nightmare. He'd learned a lot during his 'exile' as he'd taken to calling it. Harry had also noticed that he'd begun talking to Prongs, whenever he summoned the ethereal stag, and it was beginning to worry him. Perhaps he should find someone to talk to. One that wouldn't eat him and was real.

Getting up stiffly, the teen worked out the kinks by stretching and packed away the few things he'd left out the previous night. What he wouldn't give to do some yoga! It wasn't like he made a mess, but he usually left his trash and used items on the opposite side of his camps to keep the smell down. It also made being followed more difficult. There was a lot of ground to cover. He needed to finish scavenging and get the hell out of this city. So his day started out like any other. Eat. Wash. Scavenge. Repeat. Even though he knew logically that he could use his magic as he pleased he was still leary of using it in public, a trait he was sure came from Hogwarts. Still the teen kept to himself as he wandered the city on foot, only using it if he needed to avoid hostile groups or lone bandits. Both were bad. Other humans were threats, no matter what they said.

The sound of numerous shuffling feet had Harry hiding himself behind crates that had been left out during the initial attack, as a small herd of inferi passed by him. He knew that he could have used a disillusionment charm, but he didn't want to risk being noticed by what could remain of the wizarding governments if there were any. Not that that was the _real_ reason for not wanting to use magic. _M_agic did some weird thing to the walking corpses, and being noticed by them would suck and take time from the things he needed to get done. It wasn't like he could spend his days lazing around doing as he pleased, not that he'd ever had a moment to do so. Sometimes he hated his life with a passion.

The threat of being caught and being portkeyed back to Britain made him shudder, and then he'd be trapped there again. Harry never wanted to go back. It wasn't like anything or anyone was there waiting for him, Sirius had died at the Ministry after all. He was sure Remus was gone too, otherwise he'd have come by now. He wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact that Sirius had died or no longer having any kind of family whatsoever? Not that he'd really had one before, but the Weasley's had come close to being that for him. Harry was pulled from his thoughts when an inferi crashed into something but ultimately continued on its wandering path. Once the last of the stragglers passed by him, Harry darted from his hiding spot and into the general store across from him.

He needed to stock up on supplies otherwise he'd never venture so far into the dead infested city. Everything he had scavenged from the car graveyard that Second day had been used up two weeks ago; having lasted him well into the apocalypse. The store was dark and silent, but the teen refused to use the flashlight he'd found just in case it drew others to him. Finding the canned foods turned out to be relatively easy, but packing them into his bottomless bag was trickier. He didn't want to break the few potions he had left or knock anything over; like Hermione had when they were on the run. As he was packing what food he could grab, Harry realized that he should probably try to find the nearest magical community again. He'd still had no luck no matter where he went. There had to be one somewhere, surely the void wouldn't have dropped him in a purely muggle world, would it? Of course it was Twenty-Ten now and not Nineteen Ninety-Seven anymore.

Though he was mostly certain the magical world had fallen, the districts would have precious potion ingredients and books that could prove life saving. So it was confusing that he wasn't able to find _any_ of them. It was as he was loading the last can of food in the bottomless bag when he heard the shop door open and a flashlight turn on. He silently and slowly crept away from the food isle. He didn't want to get caught by survivors, especially when they could be hostile which was often the case in the cities and outlying suburbs. The teen had run across a few groups like that causing him to shudder in remembrance. Though the echo in the store told him it was one person, Harry felt that coming into the city alone was a bad idea in general. On purpose, it spelled suicidal.

"Remember Glenn, food first and then medical supplies." A male voice murmured as it passed by his hiding spot. Completely oblivious to his presence.

The newcomer was tall and lanky, Harry noticed immediately as he kept track of the new person. The man wore a baseball cap and had several bags strapped to his front and back; some looked full already. It was obvious that 'Glenn' was scavenging for a community; but the teen hadn't seen him among the two communities he had come across, so whose group did he belong to? Was there another group coming to this city? That would start a feud between the other two, who fought over territory constantly. Harry frowned, people shouldn't be coming to Atlanta, they should be avoiding it at all cost. Most of the streets were blocked off by hordes of Inferi, while others had been destroyed during the bombings. It was a nearly inescapable maze.

Harry froze as the new person looked around the store suddenly before before ditching the new comer and making his way to the pharmacy as quietly as possible. There was no reason for him to alert the other man of his presence. It wasn't like the remaining survivors owned anything to anyone. He wouldn't be able to take everything now that someone else was here, couldn't take any chances. But he grabbed the few reaming boxes of bandages, gauze, cleaning fluids and ointments he could find. Perhaps he'd come back and look through the pharmaceuticals left behind but he was ran out of time. The voice moving in his direction froze him. Not trusting the dim lighting, he slowly made his way to the front of the shop as he maneuvered around the other.

"Bit silent here, kind of creepy actually." The man spoke softly, as if afraid to speak louder in case it attracted _anything_.

The ravenette wanted to curse the other man for making any sort of noise. Didn't they know that noise meant death in the cities? Obviously, the boy knew there were other survivors but it had been at least three weeks since the last time he interacted with anyone else. Around the time that he'd run into a non-friendly pair of teens, he'd felt bad and fed them; they'd tried to kill him later that night. But this guy was obviously delusional enough to make noise, everyone that was still surviving knew that noise brings the inferi, which means death or fleeing. People never really changed, he mused, they got in a rut and didn't expect anything to go wrong. Ironic that the end of this world had probably come about the same way. Due to human stupidity.

The teen waited until the guy had left before leaving the store as well. Even though he could have left first, he moved as silently as possible to follow Glenn; Harry was curious about the others group. It wasn't every day he came across a lone scavenger like himself. Even though he generally avoided people something in him wasn't _allowing_ him to ignore this opportunity. But he followed the skilled scavenger through the dead filled city, followed him into stores and through alleys as the man navigated from his memory. He was able to grab a few things from each store that they visited, but not as much as he would have liked. Some of the places they went Harry hadn't realized existed. It must be places personal to Glenn. When Harry finally caught up to the man again, he was leaning against the side of a car eating what appeared to be jerky and looking in his direction.

Harry froze for a moment before groaning, it shouldn't have been possible for a muggle to know he'd been followed unless the person had a strong sense of their surroundings. Being a scavenger in a dead city might have honed the guys senses enough to _feel_ it. Still, he was impressed by how fast the other guy had been moving and keeping tabs on him like that. But what should he do now? Should he actually take the chance on the other or simply Obliviate the other and leave? Harry nearly groaned as his fought itself on what he should do, at least, until he was interrupted from the internal debate.

"Dude, I knew someone had been following me all day. I really thought I was going crazy there for a moment. Are you alone?" The Asian man blinked a few times before his eyes widened. "Holy Shit! You're a kid!"

Harry shot him a partial glare before holding his finger to his taped mouth and shook his head to signal 'no noise'. The teen pulled the longbow he'd been lucky enough to find in a cabin he'd come across while traveling the forest. Small as the cabin had been, there had been several weapons available to him. But something had pushed him towards the bow and that had remained his primary weapon since. There were several that he'd chosen, including all the ammunition he could find. It had occurred to him some time later that he should have taken all the weapons to use as bartering material but hadn't returned for them in any case. The longbow was his favorite choice because it was carved from a solid piece of white wood that appeared _hand-carved_ and loved. Most importantly though, it was a _silent_ weapon.

The scavenger just stared at him for a moment before speaking again. "Hey kid? Can you talk? What are you doing out here? Are you alone?"

Harry sighed, 'This imbecile is gonna get himself killed, probably dragging me with him.'

Stepping towards the other Harry leveled the newcomer with his best glare, before repeating the gesture for 'no noise'. If the man still didn't listen he'd just leave, possible human interaction or not. Nothing was worth dying for these days other than food. Surviving another day was the most important thing. While the asian seemed lost in thought, Harry took in their surroundings as his instincts tensed and swirled inside him. He spotted two inferi headed their way as he silently notched an arrow into his bow before letting it loose, repeating the action as quietly but quickly as he could. The sound of the two inferi hitting the ground pulled the guy from his thoughts.

Harry retrieved his arrows on silent feet, and motioned for the man to follow behind him. When the guy got close enough, Harry ripped a piece of tape off a roll attached to his satchel and slapped it tightly over Glenns' mouth; taking a little satisfaction from the dudes flinch. He hoped this would finally shut the guy up. They really needed to talk, but Harry wouldn't speak out in the open. Too dangerous. The trip was rather silent as Harry led the scavenger into a bunk he'd created in an abandoned warehouse. He shoved the man inside even as he protested through the tape; but Harry just ignored him. The teen locked the door behind him, before turning on a lamp that sat beside the door.

The asian was mumbling _something_ behind the tape, as if he had a slew of questions for Harry. But first, he needed some information from Glenn; after he got around to telling him what a bloody idiot he was. He reminded Harry of a pizza guy, someone who could easily navigate and survive; even flourish in this new world. The asian appeared to be the best scavenger that he'd seen during his time roaming the city. But that wasn't saying much, seeing as he hasn't seen another person in almost a month and isolation wasn't good for people. Apparently it made them crazy, but the teen didn't mind so much. Neither did Prongs, if it came to that. Harry shrugged at the man as he peeled the tape away from his mouth. He stretched his jaw a few times and sighed, before summoning his best Snape-ish glare on the new comer.

"What the bloody hell do you yanks think you are doing?!"


	4. Chapter Two

**GETTING TO THE QUARRY**

Glenn stared at the young teen in shock. When he had noticed that a shadow was following him, he'd worried that it might be someone from a hostile camp; but there had only been one shadow. When he had finally confronted the person, he had been shocked by the others' short and young appearance. Though after being forced into following the teen, he'd not expected a strong British accent to flow from the guy. But the brit just continued to glare at him, probably expecting some kind of response. Except the Pizza guy had no idea what to say to the first person he'd run into during a supply run. He knew that he would be taking the teen back with him even though it would piss Shane off, yet Glenn couldn't just leave the teen in Walker Central- as he'd taken to calling it.

"Sorry, but why are you yelling at me?" Glenn fidgeted slightly; the kid was making him nervous. He always hated being on the receiving end of people's anger. "I didn't do anything."

"I'm surprised you've survived this long; with how much noise you make."

Glenn just stared at the teen for a good minute or two before shrugging, "Noise? What?"

When the teen sighed and shot him another glare, Glenn got the feeling that the teen was getting slightly frustrated with the stilted conversations and one-word answers from him. But what else could he say to a teen that had been following him around Atlanta? That had never happened before. Not even when the world had been normal. There was not much to say or there was too much to say at the same time. Sure, he'd noticed some people had banded together, but those that claimed territory in cities were almost as big a threat as the Walkers; so Glenn avoided everyone when possible. But Glenn had not come across a solo traveler in some time, most were in large walled communities or like his group. Surviving in the 'wild'. It made him snort.

"The dead are walking. Any noise attracts their attention. Noise equals death." The teen stated, as if it was just that easy, though his voice was starting to sound a bit hoarse. As if he had not spoken to another person in a long time.

It made Glen wonder when the last time the kid had spoken to someone. "Boredom gets to you on solo runs. Is that why you wear duct tape?"

"Just check your gear, I'll provide you some tape when we are ready to go unless you _are_ capable of remaining silent on your own." The teen turned away from him.

Coughing slightly, he waited until the teen turned to glare at him again and this time Glenn could not help the dopey grin that appeared across his face. No matter how much the teen scowled darkly. This entire experience had been weird. He hadn't even had to convince the kid to join him but that too spoke silent volumes about his demeanor. Or what he'd been through. Still, Glenn would make sure he settled in with them. It would give Dale someone to fawn over. He was pretty sure the old man enjoyed the mothering. No thanks to the fact that Andrea and her sister were likely tired of it.

Harry ignored the other person, as he double checked his own bag, weapons, and arrows. He silently berated himself for even bringing the guy back with him. Other than the fact the guy appeared mildly brain damaged, he was simply to _cheery_ for Harry's comfort. It was creepily like Dumbledore in a way. There was no reason for him to involve Glenn in his life. He found that a dozen arrows needed some repair, but that would have to wait until they arrived at the guys group. Oh, the teen knew that the scavenger was a part of a larger group, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to be surrounded by so many people again. Large groups meant a lot of noise, which would draw the Inferus. But Harry also knew that he needed to interact with people at some point, or he risked the possibility of going crazy. Crazier, that is.

The teen turned to the asian. "Your name's Glenn, yes?"

"Why?" Was the quickest reply, though he subconsciously nodded.

"Because I'd like to call you something other than the asian or pizza guy. But it is your choice. I'm Hadrian." Harry shrugged, not really caring one way or the other. It would probably be good not to do names, then he could not get attached.

"Yeah, I'm Glenn. You were correct by the way, I used to be a pizza delivery guy. It's why I know the city so well." Glenn chuckled.

Harry snorted. "That's funny. I do have a few conditions for joining this group of yours."

The scavenger just nodded. "What would they be?"

"I'm not giving up all of my supplies. I found them, but I will share with the group. Nor will I hand over any of my weapons, they are mine. If a scavenge is needed, I'd like for it to be you and me, I don't trust a group of people to move around the city safely. If anything is forced, I'll leave." Harry listed off; these were the important things he could think of. At least until he met with the group. "There will be more discussed between me and your groups leader once we get there. But thank you."

Glenn shrugged, "Hey, your just a kid after all. You shouldn't be on your own and I know most of us wouldn't turn you away."

The last time he had tried to join a community after running into a scavenger, the groups leadership had immediately tried to make him the bottom of the hierarchy. Harry hadn't liked or agreed with what that entailed and left. While he was not opposed to helping the people, he wouldn't be taken advantage of. Of course, the teen knew that Glenn wasn't the leader of the group, but he could certainly talk to the leader. Which was all Harry needed even if he decided to leave in the end. It really depended on the shape of the camp and how long they had been established. Harry would eat his wand if this were a new settlement; he'd give up all his food if they had been established during the bombing. There had only been a handful that had claimed to have formed _before_ the government had begun bombing their own cities.

Glenn just nodded, grimacing as Harry slapped tape on them both before leading them out into the dead filled city. Taking side streets or alleys when they came across the larger hordes of inferus. Though Harry opted to kill as many of the stragglers as he could along the way. He knew Glenn just wanted to leave but killing any number of the Inferus was a good thing. Of course, the Inferi were the reason he was so good with his bow, it took a lot of practice after all to be a decent shot, and more practice to be as good as Harry. Plus, most of the time neither the living nor dead knew that Harry was there. Growing up with the Dursleys insured he knew how to move silently without the use of his magic. And that was the only thing he was thankful for.

Once the duo left the city, Harry removed the tape. "The city requires absolute silence."

Glenn just shrugged and grunted as the teen ripped the tape off, setting off into the trees for a bit. "So, the camp is in a Quarry, a of couple miles from here. We'll stick to the tree line for most of the trip, until we find the gravel road that leads to the Quarry."

"How many others are in your group." It was something Harry had been wanting to ask since they left; but he would get all his questions answered eventually.

"I'd say maybe twenty, plus some children."

Harry sighed softly; it was a decent sized group. "That's a lot of people."

"There used to be more. People that had been there before us. But some have come and gone. Others were kicked out by Shane. He's our leader and a jerk." Glenn explained. "Though he does alright keeping us safe. You'll see when you meet him.

The pair walked in silence for a few miles, only stopping when they came across inferus or when Harry found edible plants or herbs that he would gather. Georgia always had a plethora of fauna; it just was not always easy to spot. He knew that many communities did not know about roots or plants that they could eat, and he hoped the others understood that everything should be eaten. There were so many things that Harry wanted to ask Glenn, but a month or so on his own held his tongue and his sore throat. It took them a few hours to reach the gravel road, so they stopped for a quick snack and water before moving on.

Harry had not expected to be faced with something similar to his first vehicle graveyard. But they could be hiding supplies. "Hey Glenn?"

"What's up kid?"

"Have you guys ever checked these vehicles for supplies?"

He didn't think they would have, given that they'd been going to Atlanta, but it never hurt to ask. There could be a gold mine somewhere in the dead cars. "Don't call me kid."

Glenn didn't bother responding, which was answer enough, but began following Harry's lead and started checking the cars closer to him. It _was_ a good idea, and he couldn't believe they'd never thought to stop and check them. But then, many of the cars had already been here when they'd arrived and so hadn't bothered to check them. They got lucky and found a wagon, but it was getting dark fast as they began loading up the wagon. They had amassed a large number of supplies from several vehicles. Harry was sure there was more, but Glenn had been like a shadow, so he hadn't been able to pack more things into his bag than what was 'plausible'.

Knowing that the other man was watching all but told him how he would be viewed in the camp. As a 'child' that needed to be watched after being on his own. He would have to assert himself right away as to lead people away from that notion. There was no way he wanted to be babied and watched constantly. No doubt there would be several people he did _not_ get along with, but then that happened every where he went. It was almost as if some muggles could _feel_ what he was and were instantly hostile towards him; at least, that was what Harry told himself when it became apparent that people disliked him immediately after meeting him for the first time. Harry had been pleasantly surprised when Glenn had turned out to be extremely friendly and peppy in his acceptance of Harry, though that was probably why he wasn't the group leader. Still, Glenn smiled at him as he helped push the overloaded wagon across the gravel.

Harry just rolled his eyes. Deciding that he could always come back while they were sleeping and finish pilfering for supplies. This load also saved him from having to give up any of his supplies that the leader would demand. There was a slight feeling that he wouldn't be staying long. Whether that was because they kicked him out or he leaves on his own; he would still need the supplies to survive. The duo remained silent as they trekked through the car graveyard to the quarry; they could see a soft fire going not too far ahead of them. The duo stepped into the camp site when the sun finally dipped down and plunged the sky into darkness. The stars alighting themselves in the stark emptiness that electricity no longer obscured. The wagon thudded to a stop behind them. They had finally made it made it to camp.

"Hadrian," Glenn started, a large smile split across his face. "Welcome to our group."


	5. Chapter Three

**UNNEEDED CONFRONTATIONS**

Before he'd even stepped three feet into the camp; a large number of people came rushing to greet Glenn. But once they caught sight of him and the loaded wagon, their weapons had been drawn and aimed at him. It was as if they thought he would harm them while pulling such a bounty into camp. They were mental. Harry calmly held his bow down by his hip though he was gripping it tightly, just in case he needed to fire it quickly. The teen hated weapons being pointed at him for no reason other than human nature. It was hard for him to tell if or when muggles were going to become aggressive since none of them were making a move and kept glancing at each other. Though their amassed weapons amused him; was that a _frying_ pan? It made him want to laugh. He wouldn't shoot at these people unless they fired first, but he was grateful for his magic that rippled with anticipation. Not many stuck to it, but Harry never attacked first. It was his rule otherwise it could cause a misunderstanding.

"Woah! Calm down! This is Hadrian. He found me while I was scavenging the city. He also got the supplies in the wagon for the camp." Glenn hastily explained, trying to get rid of the building tension. "Please don't shoot him."

A tall man in half a police uniform was fast approaching their little gathering and he did not look happy. His arrival must have interrupted something. This was the camp's leader, an omnivore trying to act like a predator; Harry just snorted in contempt. A woman was following an his heels and it wasn't hard to tell just _what_ he'd interrupted. It was a wonder that these people needed so many supplies and were hostile about it when faced with so many at one time. There was little doubt in Harry's mind that this man often demanded and ordered, rather than ask and offer. The way the group was eyeing the wagon with barely concealed hunger. He couldn't stand that look in other people; not since he knew what that felt like. Instead of waiting for the 'leader' to do anything, he approached a group of women that were centered around two children.

Harry smiled at the tweens and pulled the wagon up beside them, before crouching to be shorter than them. "I would have brought more if the wagon could have held it. But it is for all of you and your people, to eat as much as you please. It's probably been a while."

"If you want to join our group kid, you'll need to hand over the wagon of supplies and anything else you have on you, including your weapons. Leave the protecting to the adults." The man interrupted him before he could say more to the kids and whom he assumed were their parents.

Harry nearly hissed at the man in utter astonished outrage. How dare he! "I've already given the supplies to the _children_. Glenn and _I_ scavenged them for this group anyway. But no way in hells nine circles will I be giving my personal possessions or weapons to an arrogant narcissistic arsehole like you."

It was slightly amusing to watch the man puff up like a hippogriff yet he hated getting into a confrontation because of someone else's attitude or preconceived notions. He shook his head at how arrogant the man sounded, as if he really was expecting Harry to just give up everything and leave his well-being in _their_ hands. Still, the sudden thought of Pansy and her pug-like attitude came to mind shortly after that, and it made him snort in amusement. Which the leader wasn't taking to well if the clenching of the others fist was any indication. Yet he knew it was going to get violent anyway. The 'Leader' seemed to be the kind of man who spoke with his fists and not with his words. It was like Uncle Vernon all over again, only this time he _would_ fight back. Hermione had always said his mouth got him into more trouble than he got into on his own even though he hadn't spoken this time. He was glad she wasn't here to say 'i told you so'.

Backing up into a clearer area to give himself more room to maneuver as the guy had at least seventy-five pounds on him, he'd have to be sly and not get grabbed or pinned down. There was no way he could use his bow, there just wasn't room. Not that he wanted to seriously wound the man. He figured that wouldn't go over to well with this group though he might not have a choice. It was seconds before the hulking man reached out to grab him, Harry had an arrow notched and aimed at the man's head. Panting softly. Wishing he had another set of arms so he could have another knife at the man's balls. Either way, his actions brought the man up short as he focused on the very sharp metal point inches from his face. He looked momentarily lost. Probably wasn't used to people standing up to him like this.

"You don't have the balls to kill someone kid." The man spat, eyeing the bow warily. Trying to maneuver his way around it but Harry kept it trained on him at all times, mimicking the mans movements. "Well, if you're gonna shoot me, then do it already."

Harry was highly unimpressed by the Crup-like man before him and he could faintly hear the stumbling of inferi nearby. If he were this man, he would be ashamed of himself. How did these people survive? There had to have been many more of them, than Glenn had told him about, for their numbers to get to this point. Without taking his eyes off the man and his group, Harry flicked his bow to the left and loosed his arrow and had another notched before the man could think of moving. The resounding thunk and small scream gave him a small satisfaction he basked in. He knew that the others were examining the inferi he'd just brought down. The shit eating grin was all too apparent though and he did nothing to hide it. He'd pretty much just told the man that killing didn't make him flinch, nor did it bother him in any way. Harry made sure to raise his eyebrows. Living or dead, he'd defend himself to the death.

Harry knew men like the one in front of him his whole life: Vernon, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Fudge. They only cared for themselves and liked telling _him_ what to do; he hated them all for it. Glenn had been told what would happen, and he would never let men like _this_ have a say over his actions or possession. But he couldn't hold the groups leadership on Glenn, the guy had said their leader was a piece of work. Been there done that, died to prove it. Joining this group was looking less likely as the moon began to rise. Casting everyone in total darkness, despite the several small fires going.

The teen nearly skipped over to the downed inferi and ripped his arrow out. Wiping the spearhead off on a rag he kept in his pocket. He wasn't at all worried about this group. If anything, he could just apparate away. "I may be small, but I've been on my own for a very long time. If you ever try to threaten me or take my things, I will shoot you. It may not be fatal, but I'll make sure it hurts enough to make you think twice."

Without waiting for a response from the overly shocked group, he surveyed the camp before finding a semi-enclosed area near the cars, but for tonight he chose the largest tree and made his way up. It certainly wasn't as old as he'd have liked but it beat sleeping on the ground at the moment. But he'd take a look at the space available tomorrow. He certainly didn't trust this group to even consider sleeping elsewhere tonight. The feline in him snarled at being surrounded by hostile scents and potential threats. But then his panther didn't usually like anyone. Not one to waste time, Harry tied his only rope around the tree branch he'd chosen before tying himself to the tree. It would keep him in the tree at the very least, so he could sleep without falling out. He would try to re-approach the group again tomorrow, during the day. Perhaps the looming darkness had made him look more threatening than he actually was? Perhaps that was the way they treated new comers?

Before the teen could fall asleep he watched the group as they ate and socialized. They;d went back to the bonfire with the wagon ten minutes after he'd climbed the tree and essentially ignored him. It was just making it easier for the teen to consider scavenging the remaining cars and getting as far from them as possible. They spoke softly as they relayed their day's activities to each other. Catching every side glance they shot at him or the tree. Oh, he knew that if he went down they'd probably have a plate of food for him, but he'd rather observe first and then approach. There was enough in his pack that he didn't need to bother eating with them. Going one night without food wouldn't kill him either. The fact that they were curious could be a good sign but he wouldn't be easing that curiosity tonight. So he faced the other way and ignored the noise they were making in order to fall asleep.

Even though he was sure that the inferi wouldn't wander their way into camp, the teen couldn't help but keep his weapons handy. He kept his bow in his lap, knowing that the Leader thought him small and helpless; but he was far from it. The sooner they realize that, the better it would be for all of them. Really.

* * *

Harry groaned softly, swatting at whatever was in his face before rolling over to get away from the sun that dared to shine in his eyes. He detested the morning sun and everything to do with it. Only to yelp and shriek as he free fell from his thin perch and found himself hanging from the tree by his ankle. Which throbbed in protest at holding his weight. Groaning again as he noticed it had only caught around one ankle, Harry took in his current situation, and found it slightly amusing and very annoying. Harry was thankful that it had at least caught him and not allowed him to hit the ground; which would have hurt a ton. It seemed that he hadn't secured the rope tight enough and it had thankfully caught around his ankle otherwise he might have broken something.. Not that his magic wouldn't do its best to heal him, it still would have hurt unnecessarily.

Snickering caught his attention from his left, "Strung up like a deer, ain't'cha!"

Ignoring the owner and his jib, Harry shot the man a glare before untangling his foot and climbing back up the rope and into his perch. Once back where he'd started, the teen began to coil the rope up and stowed it back in his duffel. Then he made his way slowly down the tree. Situations like this made him glad for magic and the fact that he didn't _always _need his wand for it. Once that was done and his pack was in its place, he made his way over to where the enclosed space he'd seen earlier was. It was time to go and investigate his potential abode, and thankfully it was the farthest from the rest of the group so he wouldn't have to worry about them constantly approaching his sleeping area. Though he would never leave his stuff lying around like the others. Who knew when a sudden attack would make it necessary to leave at a moments notice. No one had time to _pack_ anymore. It was more, grab yer shit and go, now.

When he turned to face the group they were all staring at him. "Didn't anyone teach you that staring is wrong?"

While it was probably rude and the wrong thing to say to the 'adults', but he'd gotten over keeping silent when people were blatantly staring at him. Sure he looked a bit odd, with his jeggings and combat boots and ratty tank. It couldn't just be his choice of clothing, could it? But he'd run across a clothing store and had loved the stretchiness of the womens jeggings he'd found and took all of the pairs available, even the ones that had been to big-magic took care of _that_ problem. It also beat wearing jeans everyday for weeks on end. At least his were comfortable when worn for long periods. Not to mention the beads, feathers, and bits of metal and wooden items woven into his hair; probably made him look a bit wild and feral, he mused. Yet he couldn't bring himself to give two galleons about what the muggles thought of him. He was _way_ past that.

An older man in a Hawaiian-style shirt chuckled and walked forward. "We're surprised to see you joining us this morning, young man. We figured after last night you might avoid us or had snuck out while we were sleeping."

Harry just snorted, muggles were idiotic it seemed. Even the elderly ones, "If there is ever a repeat of last night, I will leave. Besides, it's dangerous to travel at night. Best to be on my own than unarmed because some prick said so."

The old man gestured to the empty seat beside his own, "I'm Dale, can I ask how old you are?"

"Hadrian." A quick glance around the camp told him some people were missing, "Sixteen in July."

The brunette woman that had followed the leader around sneered at him. But the woman had _nothing_ on Snape's glares. "We had to send them on another supply run, because some ungrateful child won't share their supplies."

Harry just stared in surprise at the woman's tone before guffawing at her, she almost sounded like Snape! "You're a greedy, self-centered bitch. Glenn and I brought back enough supplies to last the group at least a week."

"How dare you! You are a vile, uncouth child! I'd ask if your parents taught you manners, but it appears you have none." The woman bristled in anger, the leader right behind her. "Its no wonder your alone."

The teen just stared at her for a long while before a grin suddenly spread over his face. Her attempts at trying to goad him were amusing; her topic was not. He never let anyone get away with talking bad about his parents. That most definitely included a complete stranger. Before he could respond a red sports car raced up the quarry, horn blaring and echoing off the stone walls around them. The leader was quick to cut it off once it stopped, before laying into Glenn about his stupidity. A tense twenty minutes later a large white box truck pulled into the quarry, parking behind the small red sports car Glenn had stolen. Harry just smirked, the show was about to start, and the woman would deserve everything coming to her. Several people unloaded themselves from the truck, including someone that looked like the child that had been following the woman. He waited until they were close enough before winking at her secretively.

His expression made everyone uncomfortable, like a predator cornering its prey. "Tell me, does your husband know you're pregnant with another man's child? No? Shocking."

Everyone held their breath as the woman paled drastically, the leader a few moments later as they both realized the implications and what that would mean to the newcomer. It had to have been someone close to the Leader since he wasn't pitching a fit about it. So it was sure to be a major blow to the trios close relationship. But Harry didn't care. What was about to happen was no less than she deserved for saying anything about his parents because she was being pissy. He knew the exact moment it was about to go down, and he decided that perhaps it would be best to witness it from a safe distance. Harry moved towards the others of the group as they also watched the tense interaction between the trio.

"What!?"


	6. Chapter Four

**DECISIONS**

Harry couldn't vanish the crazy grin if he'd tried, he watched as the pale woman-Lori- greeted her supposedly dead husband and tried to hug him. A little brown haired boy named Carl was running up to the glaring duo with shouts of 'dad'. The leader, who he now knew as Shane Walsh, was watching the family of three with barely concealed jealousy. It was no one's fault but his own as he'd found out from the soft murmuring of the other camp members. They had plenty to say about Shane and Lori that would probably make the woman husband sick. The teen just snickered, messing with people was so much fun these days as it was the only way he had to really entertain himself. Yet, at the same time he knew that his friends would be scolding him for being so cruel. But his friends weren't here, so he ignored that little part of him.

After the family had reunited strenuously and sought privacy to talk, the new guy Rick pulled Shane to the side and they proceeded to have a very intense whispered argument. His eyebrows rose as he listened to their conversation, thanks to his feline hearing. Lori had told Rick that he was nothing more than a trouble maker that Glenn had picked up. That he _hoarded_ supplies and was very rude to everyone. Shane did nothing but agree, probably thinking his friend would take his side. But Harry shrugged off that pang with a healthy dose of self-respect and tolerance. Aside from that though, the newly awakened post-coma patient was getting ready to head back to Atlanta to retrieve some guns and a missing group member. Harry strained to listen better when he heard that. Who had gotten left behind? Though he decided to leave the group when Lori began screeching at them over their stupidity.

He decided a better use for his time would be to follow the two preteens that were sneaking away from the gathered adults; who were to busy to notice. While walking behind him, he could tell that the two children were oblivious to the world around them as they explored with an innocence that no longer belonged here. It made Harry remember the First-Years that would arrive every year at Hogwarts, before the Dark Lords resurrection. They'd been filled with the same oblivious innocence. While he didn't want the two in front of him to loose that, he knew that they would have to in order to survive. Which was why they should have been taught what they needed to survive instead of being coddled. But perhaps that was one of those 'mothering' things he'd remember Molly Weasley doing over all of them; even him and Hermione.

Lost in his memories of people gone, he was shocked when the two teens shrieked a bit in fright. He almost raced up to them, but they didn't make another noise so Harry crept closer and saw them examining a dead animal. Harry brushed it off as shock or something and continued to follow after the children as they moved along. Something was moving in the woods near them and he really wanted to get the children out of there, but he hoped it was food. Yet the duo shouted again when they came across a dead dear being devoured. An inferi was feasting at its stomach, coated in its blood. It turned dead eyes on the three of them at the children's frightened noise. He drew his bow and an arrow as it started to rise. Before the two could start screaming again, Harry put an arrow through the inferis' head. He turned to the two children, his rage hidden behind his concerned frown.

"What the bloody hell were you two thinking just standing there? You should have run!" He snapped, before taking a deep breathe and turning to face them both fully, "Are you alright?"

But before the two could answer him, the group burst into the clearing with shouts of aggression and their weapons raised. They took in the huddled forms of the children, Harry's bow and bloody arrow and the dead inferi. Only then did they relax enough to lower their weapons and approached them. Harry glanced at the deer sadly. It sucked that the inferi had managed to eat a part of the deer. There was no point in taking any chances by eating the likely infected meat. Harry bet that would have tasted wonderful. He hasn't had much fresh meat while he was stuck in Atlanta, the wild animals were too scarce as it was for them to wander into dangerous cities. Harry wondered who chased it towards their camp?

Harry sighed as he cleaned his arrow on his trusty rag, "What the bloody hell is your group's problem? Do none of you know anything about survival? Or keeping children safe for that matter? Do you realize what could have happened if I hadn't been following them?"

The new group's sheriff, Rick Grimes, just spluttered, "Hey now man, calm down! That is a bit uncalled for! This group has offered you safely. Their hunter-,"

Harry drew himself up in indignation at what the man was about to insinuate about him, but before he could even say anything to Rick, someone burst out of the trees. It caused the two already frightened children to scream in shocked surprised as they hurried to their mothers. The teen had his arrow latched, drawn and trained on the person who had appeared. The grungy man's sudden and loud appearance had the group flinching and fumbling for their own weapons. It was the fact that this group had no self-preservation that made the teen grit his teeth in frustration as he lowered his bow. It was the same man that had taunted him that morning. Still, he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to deal with the groups idiocy and under-preparedness.

"Dammit! That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" The new arrival cursed, kicking the dead inferi. This was obviously the guy that had heckled him when he'd woken up. There was no way he'd forget such a distinct accent. Still it was nice to confirmation.

The teen turned back to the _adults_, "Your hunter was minutes away, while I protected your children. You should be keeping a very close eye on them, they are the only hope for this world and our species survival. Yet, they are running off and making a lot of noise and have no bloody way to defend themselves! Noise equals death! I wouldn't doubt that a small herd shows up with all the screaming and shouting that's been going on." His voice never rising above a loud whisper.

No one said anything for several moments, before the silence was broken. "Merle ain't wit'chya? He ain't still sleepin' is he?"

Harry glanced at the fidgety group before it clicked and he grinned again, "Oh! Is that his name? The one you guys left behind? Is he your brother?"

The redneck just nodded, "Yeah, What bout 'im?"

"Oh nothing much," Harry ignored the group behind him before shrugging slightly. "Just that this group left your brother in Atlanta, from what I understood of their argument."

"What?!" The man snarled, ready to give them a piece of his mind, though Merle probably deserved it.

Harry's grin was vicious, "Cuffed to a pipe on a roof, no less."

That last bit of information seemed to be the tipping point, because the youngest brother launched himself at Rick; intent on beating him senseless. Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little. The man could probably tell the _sheriff_ had something to do with his brother's abandonment, since he was here and Merle was not. It didn't take a genius after all. Especially since Rick was talking like he was the new leader. The two tumbled to the ground as the group scattered. It was so easy to goad people into creating distractions sometimes. Not that he always needed one, but they were handy when he didn't want to have to explain himself when he returned. Though he doubted that would be an issue.

Harry had been walking the camp perimeter for a while before he'd decided to go get this Merle guy as he worked on ditching the group. He was much safer on his own as there were just too many unknown variables with these people, even being the only wizard. Especially since it depended on what type of condition Merle was in. Harry wouldn't be surprised if the idiots got themselves killed why he was dealing with Merle. He'd checked out the camp earlier, they had no security measures or alert systems set up. So he took off into the woods around them, and once he felt far enough away from the group's main camp site, Harry shifted into his animagus form and took off at a sprint. The teen was so glad that Sirius had had the time to teach it to him before he'd died. There was so much that Harry wished he'd taken the time to learn from both Sirius and Remus, but that certainly wasn't possible now.

* * *

Getting back to Atlanta took half the original trip, his animagus form could eat up distances quickly. The beast inside of him purred its approval. Prowling around the railroad yard the others had spoken of; he tried to find the group's scent mixed among the cloying scent of death. It took him twenty minutes to find a trail but it was fading quickly and that didn't really faze him since he'd be able to guess their path. He knew that finding a strong trail was almost unlikely, with how long it's been since the group came through here, and they hadn't stopped long enough for their scents to cling to much of anything. But it led him most of the way to an abandoned mall all the same. One part of the mall was overrun with inferi, so the feline prowled around the perimeter looking for a way in when he spotted a hole in a glass door. It looked as if it had been kicked in from the outside. Black fur rippled as a shiver worked its way through the feline.

Harry slipped in through the cracked door, following the faint shuffling his hearing picked up. It looked as if a horde had moved through the store. Before turning the last corner, Harry shifted himself to human again due to the noise coming from the stairwell. Silently drawing his knife as there wouldn't be enough space for his bow. The teen moved as silently as he could and attacked the inferi closest to him; one by one he worked his way through the horde as best he could. Not caring that he so close as they wouldn't really attack him. The teen decided not to waste a lot of effort and just went for stabs to the brain as quickly as the confined space allowed. He hadn't realized there would be so many, but they might have been attracted to the scent of humans. There was no way to tell that there was a couple hundred in the stairwell, but it sure felt that way.

It took Harry quite some time, probably hours, to get through every inferi in the stairwell. He was absolutely drenched in inferi blood and other things that he didn't even want to think about. As he shivered and gagged a bit. Still, there had been a lot of close calls and he'd had to resort to magic a few times, but he'd managed most of the inferi the usual way. He leaned against the wall for a moment while panting. Merlin, he was exhausted. He wanted to sleep for a long time. Wiping off his blade the teen turned to the door and apparated to the other side. There was no reason to destroy the safety measure since it had worked this long and against that many inferi. It probably wouldn't stop people, but then, he didn't care about that. Stowing the knife, Harry grabbed his bow and notched an arrow. He wasn't sure what was waiting for him, but he wasn't about to get taken by surprise especially after having cleared that blasted stairwell. Who knew if Merle was even still alive.

Though he shouldn't have been surprised that the roof was empty of any inferi, the group had said that the man had been left in a relatively safe location. Harry crept around the roof, he wasn't sure exactly where Merle had been chained up at so he checked every corner and alcove. A sudden shout and clunking noise caught his attention, near the large pipes that disappeared into the building. It was a wonder there weren't _more_ inferi gathered in the stairwell with the noise the man was making. Harry followed the cursing and ensuing raucous, he could definitely hear begging and sobbing, Merle must have lost it at some point. Though considering his brothers demeanor, he doubted that was the case. The teen was completely surprised and unprepared for the sight he'd walked into. This was not what he'd been expecting. Bullocks.


	7. Chapter Five

**ENTER MERLE DIXON**

"That's okay. Never you mind, silly Christ boy. I ain't begged you before! I ain't gonna start begging now! I ain't gonna beg you now! Don't you worry about me! Begging you ever! I'll never beg you! I ain't gonna beg you! I never begged you before. Oh shit. No!"

Harry figured the man was suffering from some form of hallucinations caused by dehydration, but the man seemed too hyped up for just that. He wasn't really aware of all the muggle ailments. Scanning the area around them, Harry was quick to spot a small baggie with white powder surrounding it. Muggle drugs, Harry deduced suddenly; He'd seen some of that in other communities. Judging by the way Merle was acting it was similar to some of Dudley's outbursts. It'd probably be best for Harry to leave him tied up in this case. He was in no way wanting to get hit, even on accident. Figuring that Merle could easily take him and his weapons in this state. The sun was setting when Harry tuned back into the noise Merle was making.

"Good fer nothin' pig. Stupid nigger. Just watch out fer ole Merle. I'm gonna teach them two gad damned bitches a lesson!" The redneck declared, while yanking on the chain and pipe. Reaching for something.

The teen quickly gathered up the nearby tool box, just in case the drugged up man got any nasty ideas, and set it over by the door. It would be useful in the future. He didn't want Merle to hurt himself. Which is what the man seemed to be aiming for as he was trying to reach the hand saw that was close to him. The man was deranged to want that. His interference brought his presence to the druggies attention, which he'd been hoping to avoid. Thankfully, if Merle got too much he could probably just knock him unconscious.

"Lookie here, we got ourselves a pixie! What the 'ell you doin 'ere boy!" The man snarled, "Thought ole Merle couldn't deal with the real grim, didya! Sent a child, did he! Jokes on you fucker!"

Harry just chuckled, reaper indeed, this could prove to be very entertaining. "I'm here because you're a bloody idiot, mate. I had to get away from that bloody group as well, figured I'd come find your sorry arse."

The sun was becoming unbearable up there so Harry set about pulling out his tarp. He cast a quick levitating charm and spelled it to fold and then used sticking charms to tether it down. Setting to cover them. It made the dry heat bearable but only just. Harry had no idea how they could leave someone in these conditions and expect them to be healthy and remain here. It was crazy.

The man just stared at him for a moment in complete confusion and surprise, "What?"

Pulling his hair into a long braid, Harry shrugged, "I only visit with those that make mortality challenging choices. Call this an intervention, Merle Dixon, as you yanks like to call it."

"Ain't you gonna get me free?" Merle snapped. Tugging on his cuffed wrist.

"Not quite yet, I'm afraid. You need to hear what I have to say." The teen shrugged, not at all sorry about Merle's current situation. Though he continued grinning like a loon.

The man must have noticed his lack of sympathy, "Go on then ya' damn fairy. Bet you girly too, ain'tcha."

"Do you enjoy endangering Daryl?" Harry went right to the man's soft spot. Tired of the ongoing rambling.

"Don' you talk bout ma brother! He ain't got nothin' to do with this!" The chained man snarled, struggling harder against the pipe. Punching and kicking as if it'd get him released.

"You're doing a fine job of taking care of him are you? Going into an inferi infested city with a group of people that bloody hates you. Getting high on some type of substance. Attracting every inferi for miles. Getting yourself chained up to this pipe." Harry paused and took a break. Watching how the man had ceased struggling and was focusing on him somewhat. "Sure, they might have come back for you, but that was once Daryl had calmed down some and they grabbed a bag of guns. Who knows what would have happened to you by then. Bloody bastard."

"I ain't weak! Ain't nothin gon' happen to ole Merle! What the fuck you know fancy pixie fucker!" The man hollered at him.

"I know that Daryl would be a very different man if anything were to happen to you." Harry shrugged while he picked at the loose threads on his bag. "Losing _all_ of one's family does crazy things to a person. Especially if they're the last of the family they've got. Trust me."

The redneck just grunted but sagged against the pipe, thinking about what his _hallucination_ had told him no doubt. Harry silently pulled out three waters before rolling them over to Merle, who quickly drained the first two and poured the third all over himself. He admitted it was a good idea as he rolled two more over to him. The empty bottles were thrown away before he began to drink the second set of bottles at a slower pace now that he wasn't sorely dehydrated. The duo was silent for some time before Merle's grumbling stomach made itself known. Not one to ignore others needs like that the teen also pulled out two pack of crisps and pushed them over to the man. He was probably starving, who knew when the last time he'd eaten was? Harry figured it was probably that morning, before the group had been sent _back_ to the city.

"I know you ain't real, but thanks for the fake food and water." Merle muttered sulkily as if it were physically painful to say those words. Even to someone who might not be real. The teen respected that.

Harry couldn't tell if there had been more said as the man slumped and passed out. So the teen finished his allotted rations before moving towards the unconscious man. Grabbing the bolt cutters, Harry cut Merle loose and laid the man softly on the ground before going back to his spot. The teen couldn't wait to get back to the camp, so that he could get some more sleep before moving on. The sun had only been up for something like eight hours but he was already exhausted. He knew better than to fall asleep in an unsecured place with someone he _didn't_ trust. Muttering caught his attention though he relaxed when he realized it was Merle entering deep sleep. Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd slept that deeply. A vindictive feeling swelled when Harry thought about _how_ Merle had achieved that. By passing out in his company. Against his will even. It had been so long since Harry had been able to do that. Probably not since Sirius's death at least. He missed the slightly child-like animagus, the unending amusing stories or late nights in the kitchen with hot cocoa while talking. He'd give anything to have just one more day with his godfather. Anything at all. Even his magic.

While he knew he had taken the man's death rather extreme, no one seemed to realize just how much that man had meant to him or what he represented. No one really understood. They hadn't been hit like that. Perhaps they had a suspicion, but Sirius had been _his_. Hermione would have scolded him for thinking that, but it was true nonetheless. Sirius had represented family, a sense of belonging, freedom to be himself, and an escape from the Dursleys one day. But most of all, the man had meant _everything_ to Harry. But none of those things were true anymore, they would never happen. There was so much he had missed out on. He'd held precious memories of his family and their short time together. If it had been possible, Harry would have torn the world apart to save Sirius Black, but he couldn't. That bitch Bellatrix had made sure there was no way to bring the animagus back, everyone knew the Veil was a one way ticket to the other side of something. Except he'd never got the chance to prove that since he'd been prevented from finding out.

He'd wanted to curse Remus for stopping him from going after Sirius, but after a while he'd understood the man's reasoning. Remus had been hurting too, but then Harry was _all _he'd had. It had hurt at first, when Ron and Hermione had ignored him and his depression. Even going so far as to tell him to 'just get over it' several times. He'd wanted to hex them, but couldn't find the motivation. Remus had been there for a few weeks until he moved on and fell in love with Tonks. He'd been made aware of missing knowledge by the Goblins when he's randomly shown up at Gringotts after Sirius's death. He'd wanted to buy something to remember his Godfather by. They'd promised to help him get away after the War, but being dropped through a void had changed that. _Unless_, the Goblins were the reason he'd been dropped into this place. It certainly made more sense then anything else he'd come up with. The magic inside him swirled and churned with his hectic memories as it tried to break free. He felt the tears fall as he remembered the look on his godfather's face before Bellatrix had hit him with that curse.

The memory played in his mind stuck on slow, it was like living through it all over again. It was his own personal hell sometimes. Still, it had been years since it happened but he still hated not being able to save him. He was sure his parents had been disappointed in him over that failure. Especially if he'd just stopped and _thought_ for a moment then Sirius would still be alive. Taking deep breaths, Harry had to force himself to calm down. Taking deep slow breaths as he forced his memories behind thick Occlumency shields. Squeezing them into a tight jar before rejoining the living world around him. Harry was suddenly thankful for Snape's teaching, even if it _had_ been slightly unbearable. Scanning the roof, the teen huffed a soft breath. The last thing he needed was inferi sneaking up the stairs and onto the roof to eat them. That would certainly be his luck, he'd fall asleep and wake up to inferi eating him or Merle or both. The thought made him want to gag. Harry couldn't be certain when he felt the sun rising, but the warmth of its rays pulled him from his meditation. Hopefully today would be a good day, he needed to sleep for the next week at least in order to recover from all the excitement.

Groaning, Harry stretched his stiff joints as he stood up. Next time he would stay in one position for so long. The teen checked the stairwell and the area around the duo before resuming his spot across from Merle. There was no point in waking the other man, he would need all the sleep he could get after his latest episode. So he opted to watch the rising sun while he waited. He hummed a few melodies while he watched the world remain the same. The says no longer starting with the buzzing of people and nature; now it was just the grumblings of the dead as the hovered around. It was some time before the rustling behind him alerted him to the fact Merle was waking up, Harry let him have a few minutes to himself while he dug out breakfast for them and a more water bottles. He'd have to find time to refill them or find more, which wouldn't be hard since he'd be leaving the group pretty soon. He only needed enough water for himself after all. Though he didn't think of sharing his water since it was easy enough to summon. When Harry turned to face Merle, he could hardly contain his amusement. The man looked very confused and a bit lost, it made Harry grin and burst out laughing. He was beginning to enjoy the muggle brothers. They were good for his negativity.

"Morning Sunshine. Slept well, did you?"


	8. Chapter Six

**THE RETURN TRIP**

"Morning Sunshine. Sleep well, did you?"

"What the hell!" The man groaned, clutching his head.

Harry would have felt more sympathetic for Merle if he hadn't known that the man was a condescending, racist jackass. But then, he really couldn't judge them too much. He'd done things that would have them all shunning him in a heartbeat. So he just watched as Merle suffered what was to be the worst headache in the world along with dehydration, and withdrawals; even with them muted by the potions and his magic. Today was sure to be eventful and he couldn't wait to enjoy every amusing moment of it. Starting with announcing his presence to the group arsehole.

Harry chuckled unsympathetically, "Morning Sunshine. How are you feeling? Hungry or thirsty?"

The man's head whipped towards him so fast that Harry was afraid he might break it, it couldn't have felt good. He would probably end up with whiplash. "You real?"

"Thought I was a dream, did you." This time the teen laughed, and it made him like Merle just a little more as he laughed good and deep. "Of course I'm real! I suppose you're _sober_ now, then? Highly irresponsible of you to get high out here! You stupid tosser!"

"What? How long we been up here?" Merle sighed, gingerly standing and joining the teen in the shade. His skin felt tight with a sunburn almost like it would rip open. Though he knew it wouldn't.

Harry handed him another water bottle and almost a dozen granola bars. "Probably twenty four hours for you, I got here about six hours after you'd been left behind. Had to ditch the group of dunderheads. They weren't even paying attention to me either."

Merle looked embarrassed, which partially confused Harry, unless the man was embarrassed for Daryl. "Well, thanks fer comin' fer me. I really thought Daryl would've come wit'cha' though. No offense pixie, but you ain't exactly inspirin' fear here."

"People have always underestimated me, especially because of my size. But I put that group leader of yours, Shane, in his place. And the new guy when he showed up." Harry simpered, a bit smug at that fact. Uncaring that the man was obviously a muggle. He'd not run across another wizard or witch, but most had manors so they were probably all locked in safely. At least, that was what he was telling himself since he had no way of checking it because he didn't know anyone from the area. Before all this had happened.

"Still can't believe Daryl didn't come with ya."

Harry just shrugged, "Didn't give him a chance to come, really. Took off while he was still beating up the new guy, Rick. He would have slowed me down anyway. You ready to go, then?"

Merle shook his head slowly as he continued to eat the granola bars before he got up with a scowl. Harry wasn't sure what he'd said to piss off the older man, but he was sure it was a combination of things. The teen watched passively while Merle stormed and stomped around the roof. Muttering and cursing to himself. If he had to guess, the man was psyching himself up to confront the group. Though he definitely wouldn't hold it against Merle if the man tried to get even, he'd have gone after them on principle. They deserved everything they got. Harry shook himself. When had he turned so cynical? Noticing the empty bottles nearby, the teen made sure Merle wasn't looking and refilled them with barely lukewarm water. Wishing it was cold or frozen. As he shoved them back into his bag the teen turned his attention back to the man who was glaring over the edge of the mall. It was time to go, _before_ Merle tried to throw himself off the roof.

"You ready?!"

Merle jumped slightly before making his way back over, "Yea, lets get outta here."

Picking up anything useful and the tool bag before heading down the stairwell, neither spoke. It was almost creepy how silent the large department store was. Yet that was the way of the world now, everything and everywhere was silent. Harry missed a lot of things that made noise: Music, people, animals. Everything would become a relic of the Old World, maybe they could be used as a teaching method to the New world. Those that survived anyway.

"Got a spare blade or something?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, he'd almost forgotten Merle was there. The heavier man was as silent as he was. Still he handed over his second favorite knife, "I want it back, though."

Nothing else was said between them as they descended the escalators, having to be extra cautious with the bodies that Harry had left laying wherever. It wasn't like he was going to clean inferus off the floor. That was beyond disgusting. Despite having to navigate dead body parts; they made it to the main floor of the store in one piece and quickly too. Harry knew Merle probably had questions for him, but figured he'd wait until they were somewhere safer than a city full of the dead. There was no way he'd convince the bigger man to wear some tape, so he'd forgone unpacking it. It made him feel naked: made him paranoid. More so than usual anyway.

Merle tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, before pointing towards a dirty blood stained green duffel bag a few yards from the front doors. His confusion must have been evident, because Merle proceeded to mime a bag full of guns. Sighing softly, he really didn't want to freak Merle out, but the bag was too far for him to feel safe grabbing it. Out in the open as it was, who knew who else had eyes on it or them. Harry was quick to realize the duffel bag was probably the guns that the new guy had been talking about before Lori had shot off her mouth about one man's life not being worth it, even with the guns. Harry figured he'd bring them back, just to spite her and her nasty attitude.

Harry kept eye contact with Merle as he pulled out his wand. When the man just stared between him and his wand incredulously, Harry flicked it in the duffel bags direction as he whispered, "_Accio_ Duffel Bag."

The shock on Merle's face lasted up until the duffel full of guns smacked into the other man's face due to the teen ducking. Harry had to spell himself silent so that he could laugh as loud as he wanted. But the man was making it so easy especially since Merle's face was turning several shades of red. Merle puffed up in indignation as he glared at the laughing teen, not finding the situation as hilarious. But Harry would make sure this was the only time Merle saw him using his wand. As much as he was embracing being truer to himself, that did not include doing Magic openly.

\- - - - - - MERLE - - - - -

Merle had wanted to start cussing and questioning the kid, but then the duffel bag he'd pointed at flew into his face. Hissing lowly as he clutched the bag, he glanced at the kid who seemed to be enjoying himself as he laughed loudly yet silently at the same time. But glared at the teen for good measure. No one laughed at Merle Dixon. Yet when the teen had to bend over from how hard he was laughing, Merle slowly joined in but it felt good in the end. It was something he hadn't done in a long time, not since he could remember. Either too doped up or too drunk either way there hadn't been many occasions for him to laugh full out. That didn't mean he'd forgive the little shit for shockin' him like that though.

Casting one last glance at the kid, this one holding the promise of questions in the future. But he focused on leading them through the maze of the city, noticing that the teen was content to follow his directions. Which nagged at him, because surely the teen knew his way through the city. He knew that they probably could have scavenged for more supplies, his mind felt clearer than it had in years thanks to whatever the teen had done for him. There was no way he was sober all on his own. Merle was holding back as he wanted to get back to camp and knock someone's teeth in. How dare they leave him up there like he was a cur.

Merle glanced at the small teen trailing behind him like a silent puppy, looked like it too with his shaggy hair. The kid was tiny and moved in complete silence, he knew what those signs usually meant. He'd bet a box of smokes that the kid was littered with scars and probably bruises depending on how long he'd been on his own. Not everyone grew up the way he and his brother had. The cause of the boy's stature and actions swirled in his mind like a tornado, his body leading them through the city on autopilot. He'd take the freeway back, it didn't offer any hiding spots, coverage or anything, but if someone was coming for him or the kid they'd come this way. And they'd be able to see anyone approaching.

Merle slowed their pace when he felt they were far enough from the city not to get ambushed by Walkers. "So kid, ya got a name?"

Said kid just snorted, "I'm not a kid, thank you. My name is Hadrian."

"Ya ain't. If you ain't a kid, how old are ya?"

"I'll be sixteen in July, whenever that is. Could be already, I'm not sure."

Merle eyeballed the teenager, "Yer a bit small for bein' sixteen ain't'cha, boy? Almost pixie like."

"Don't call me that."

The the kid was still bouncy, his posture and darkening of his eyes told Merle he was serious. Though the kid started laughing again not too long after. Sure it was loud but it sounded like music to the older man. Something about the kids' laughter was almost therapeutic, he figured. It felt like some of the depression was washing away with the teens light laughter. The sound didn't stop until a walker came from the forest ahead of them. The abrupt ending to the laughter was followed by an arrow through the walkers head. Merle watched silently as the kid retrieved his arrow, wiping it off before notching it. But the duo continued on their way, the kid was on high alert for danger.

Yet the teen had ignored his question, not that he'd really expected any less. He could remember adults having asked him and Daryl the same thing, they hadn't spoken about to anyone either. Of course, their father had threatened them with a shallow grave, but they hadn't wanted anyone to know. Shame had made that decision for them and he couldn't help but wonder if it was the same for the teen. If Hadrian had had someone to confide in overseas. It helped to speak about it but Merle had no idea how to communicate that to the teen, it wasn't as if he would, even if convinced Hadrian.

"Ya ne'vr answer'd ma question." Merle said gently.

Still the teen ignored the question. Glancing around them, he knew it would take them some hours to walk back to the quarry and he was intent on-

"Merle?" The teen recaught his attention. "There's a vehicle coming this way."

Though the teen didn't seem to be worried about the approaching vehicle, Merle still prepared for the worst possible situation and herded him towards the tree line. It would give them some sense of protection until they could tell who was approaching them. Some part of Merle hoped it was his brother and some of the others so he could tar their asses for leaving him behind even though he deserved it. Daryl would get an earful about lettin' Hadrian come after him alone. But the others wouldn't get that. It didn't stop him from being burning mad about it, at least the teen had come for him. Baffling really.


	9. Chapter Seven

**THE RESCUE TEAM**

Harry watched impassively from the tree line as a large white box truck stopped a foot from the edge of the road and nearly a dozen from their hiding spot. Of course they would know where they were. It wasn't as if they'd been subtle about _walking_ out in the open or hiding for that matter. Even though he knew it was the group, since it couldn't be anyone else, he still kept an arrow notched and half his attention on the tree lines that surrounded them. He'd be damned if he let some inferi catch them off guard just because of the others' arrival caused some chaos. Once at a complete stop, the group quickly unloaded from the truck. The teen couldn't help but roll his eyes at how much noise the group was making as they met in the middle. As if they had forgotten that the inferi were _attracted_ to any type of noise. At any time no less.

'It wasn't as if the dead needed to sleep after all,' Harry thought to himself in wry amusement. Wanting so badly to laugh at his own horrible joke.

"Howdy, ther' Officer friendly. I owe ya fer knockin' me down and cuffin' me to a damn pipe." Merle hissed dangerously, and given the bulk on the man, the new guy wouldn't win unless he fought dirty.

"Merle?!" Another voice hollered in relief. "Don't ya go and pull that shit again, ya hear me! I didn't think ya'd survive this long."

Three thumps hitting the asphalt had the group turning in shock, only to gape as the teen took out three more dead without a sound or care to their presence. As if it was a normal every day thing. None of them had been paying much attention and hadn't noticed the five inferi approaching their group. The group guessed that they'd come from the trees, which meant that the Quarry would probably see them soon. Harry was beginning to regret having gone with Glenn two days ago. He hated how much _noise_ this group made, of course there _were_ exceptions to this. The Dixon brothers and the two females that stayed with a man much like his Uncle Vernon. Still, even with those four this group still took too many unnecessary risks. There was no way that they should have survived this long; but he'd been wrong before.

"As nice as this is, truly. We need to go, all the racket this bloody group makes has probably alerted any _other_ inferi to our location." He'd barely stopped speaking before three more inferi shambled from the forest. He rolled his eyes at the reluctant group members before reaching for more arrows.

Grimacing, the teen put them down just as quickly as the others, not giving the group time to even think about drawing their own weapons as they stood there gaping. The fact that he could react faster than them made him frown in disappointment, but he quickly collected his arrows before heading to the truck. Though the brothers had been about to jump in, they seemed a bit disappointed really. It felt like the Prophesy all over again. The adults standing around like headless chickens, he meant. The arrows could wait to be cleaned, so long as he collected them all. The _Geminio_ spell was a pain since it had to be recast for every new set that was needed. It had taken him a few hours to get his current stock; so he made sure to retrieve as many as possible to avoid that chore. Forgetting about the arrows momentarily as he climbed into the back, Harry was more than ready to sleep. For a long time if possible.

The officer, Rick, stopped him before he could get comfortable. "Sorry but we can't return to the camp until I've found my bag of guns. We need them to protect the group."

Harry just stared at the man, flabbergasted by the mans idiocy. From what he'd gathered, they'd barely made it out of the city last time with the whole group-minus Merle- and the man wanted to go back. Just for guns? They'd probably run into some sort of problem if they went back again. Which would include him because he was sure Merle would drag him along, if nothing else than to share the misery. It appeared he would have to impart some wisdom on the new Leader before he went and got someone else killed, for real this time. Sometimes he really hated people.

"Your group needs some serious help if you think that a bunch of guns is going to save _anyone_. Those guns are too loud, they'll draw the inferi to you and everyone else in the area. You won't survive if you only focus on guns. You make too much noise as it is, clinging to old standards that no longer apply in this New World. Besides, Merle has the bag of guns, you can negotiate their return with him. You bloody well owe it to him. Now get your bloody arses back into the truck and take us to the Quarry. I've been up for about forty hours and would like to bloody well sleep before tomorrow."

Without waiting for a reply the teen finished climbing into the truck and sat close to the large roll-up door. There was no way he was going to turn his back to _any_ of these people; except maybe Merle and Daryl, they were at least the more respectable group members. Which meant he was not going to sitting near the cab opening. More than anything, Harry wanted to turn sideways and fall asleep, but knew that his instincts would wait until he was in some sort of secure area. Not that he would consider being with the Quarry group safe, but he'd take what he could get until he could pack his belongings up and skip town.

He had been right to stick to his own and ignore everything around him.

* * *

**\- - - - - - DARYL - - - - -**

Daryl was righteously pissed off with his group. He wanted so badly to lay into more than he'd been able, but he was more worried that the rest of the group would jump him like Shane had. Even though most of the group was afraid of him and his brother, there were more of them than him at the moment. At least until he caught sight of Merle and the newbie from the deer incident. They had all wondered where the teen had gotten off to since some of his belongings were still in the alcove and he'd never showed up before dark _or_ the next morning. When his brother had stepped towards the cop, Daryl had readied himself to back his brother up but was stunned right along with the others when the kid took the dead down. He and the rest of the guys watched as the kid gave them all a good verbal lashing; catching sight of his brothers sadistically amused grin from their discomfort before the teen moved to climb into the truck.

He had to admit that he'd been shocked when he realized that the kid had gone after his brother yesterday; without _him_ no less. Who just goes after a stranger these days? No one had believed him, claiming that the teen must have gotten himself eaten and that he'd deserved whatever trouble he'd gotten into. Lori had been ignored by most of the others since which had been highly amusing to him. Especially when Shane had gotten indignantly upset over her treatment, yet the man couldn't do much unless he wanted to confirm Hadrian's earlier accusations. Then Daryl was shocked again when he'd seen his brother stepping from the tree line, grinning like a loon. The kid coming to stand slightly behind him, weapon loaded and level on them. It sparked some respect in him for the little kid. Who really was dwarfed by his taller brother.

"How'd ya get free and fin' the kid?" Daryl murmured while they waited for the others to load themselves into the Box car. "Everyone was sure he'd got ate."

His brother just shrugged. "He don' found me lil' bro', yesterday evening. He detox'n ma system and sat guard all nigh' I guess. I don' though' the pixie was an hallucination til this mornin'."

Daryl just shrugged in acceptance, his brother was alive and mostly his normal self though a bit more sober, so he followed the man into the box truck. Sitting across from both the kid and his brother as the teen had sat as close to the door as possible. He couldn't help but wonder how the small thing had managed to find his brother and defend him for nearly twenty-four hours _after_ the trip to the city. Or how he had beaten them into the city and back in the first place. There was no way he'd taken a vehicle, they would have noticed that. Right? But still the smaller male was an enigma and Daryl wasn't really sure what to think about him or the entire situation. Or how he was supposed to take the fact that his brother seemed to have taken the kid under his wing. Merle had his eyes closed, probably thinking some asinine shit, while the teen looked on the verge of passing out.

"He-"

The younger brother watched as the teen suddenly slumped and slid sideways, ending up sagged against Merle's shoulder. Which seemed to shock his big brother just a mite as he was startled from his pseudo-nap. While the teen was visually dwarfed by Merle's frame, it would appear as if he'd passed out. No doubt the teen had been over exhausted; having been up since he went hunting the day before. He'd probably be hungry too since he couldn't see that the teen had taken much supplies with him, not for two men. Daryl would make sure they ate when they got back to the camp. If Daryl was being honest, at least with himself, he was surprised the kid had lasted this long and with his brother no less. Oh, he knew Merle wasn't the easiest to get along with, but his brother seemed to like the kid and the feeling seemed to go both ways from he could tell. It was clear that the teen could handle Merle's surly disposition and not get to the point of beating him silly. Or trying to anyway.

"'Bout time. He's one tough sum'bitch" Merle snorted as he got more comfortable with the teens added weight.

Daryl moved across the moving truck, ignoring the rest of the group that were watching them, and helped Merle manhandle the kid into a better position. They had the kid laid across the two of them, his head on Daryl's rolled up vest and feet in Merle's' lap. Still, Daryl watched in surprise as Merle undid the kids shoes and checked his feet over. He could just barely remember Merle doing that for him after going hiking one day when they were children. They looked red, bruised and callused; there were blisters in some places but other than that they didn't seem to be too bad. It was a wonder the kid could move as nimbly as he'd needed in order to keep up with Merle. When Daryl turned back to the kid, he could tell there was a fancy look to the kids features, it made him stunning in that uppity way that rich kids seemed to have. No wonder Merle had taken to callin' the squirt a pixie. He sure looked like one.

"Did ya fin' anythin' out bout the kid?" Daryl drawled almost lazily. The kid had been a spitfire earlier and he hoped that Rick and this group hadn't managed to scare off someone he actually got along with.

"No' much. His names Hadrian, though I done named 'im pixie. Says he's sixteen, and I believe 'im. He's a dead shot just like you. He moves like a ghost, silen' like and with purpose. I'm pertty sure he'd been abused-too on edge for it to just be the walkers. He's like us." The term abuse was like a heavy blanket to the Dixon brothers. As his brother trailed off.

The ride back to the camp probably only took roughly forty minutes, and during it Daryl's mind was bringing up scenarios that would cause a sixteen year old to look like he was barely thirteen. None of them were good and it made him grimace. He knew that abuse could do a lot of things, but he wasn't aware that it could stunt a kid's growth that badly. Had he been starved too? It would certainly explain the kid giving up a _wagon_ of precious food supplies in the middle of an apocalypse. Of course surviving in the zombie apocalypse didn't do anything with the obvious malnutrition that everyone was suffering from, just that the teen was suffering worse than the rest. There would be no way to fix the kid until they had a better place to stay, and a way to make steady meals. Daryl was trying to come up with ways to make the kid stay, it was obvious that Hadrian would bolt the first chance he got. Not that either brother blamed him, they often thought of doing the same thing. But there were kids there and with their abusive pasts, there was no way that they could allow the kids to suffer.

It also made him question when the teen had been around people last; since the kid seemed more stand-offish around the rest of the group. People only got that way if they avoided being around civilization for long periods of time; or they were crazy. But judging from what little he knew; Daryl can tell that the boy had been made to survive this world just like him and Merle. Their home lives had made them capable of surviving and thriving in any sort of environment. Between him and Merle hunting, the group almost always had fresh meat. Not that the sheep were ever grateful for it, often cursing him and his kin for their self-isolation. It rubbed him raw and it pissed Merle off; he knew the kid would be the same. Having the kid around just meant having to hunt more food, though he was sure the kid would help out if asked. He got the _selfless_ feeling from the teen. It shouldn't be too hard to provide a bit of extra meat.

None of the trucks occupants said much as they thought about the verbal lashing they'd all received from the teen. Still Daryl knew that the kid was right; the Quarry group had no idea how to live silently. They were all oblivious to the sounds they made. When the truck pulled onto the gravel road, the brothers debated on simply leaving the teen where he was or moving him into their portion of the camp. It had been glaringly obvious that the kid held nothing but contempt for the rest of the group and probably wouldn't take kindly to being left with them for even a second. It was a quick decision just to carry the light teen to their tents, Daryl rolled out their extra bedroll so Merle could put him down. It was all they could offer him for the time being, other than keeping an eye on him till he woke up. Which Daryl figured wouldn't be fore some time.

The Dixon's knew that the rest of the camp would be gossiping about the teen _and_ Merle's reappearance; most having hoped they were both gone. Especially given that they's practically carried the teen in. But still, the kid didn't deserve to sleep on the metal floor of the box truck. Who knew how long the kid would be unconscious; so the Dixon's decided to try hunting even though it was late. Daryl tried to stay positive and he hoped that he'd be present when the teen woke up and lit into the noisy group. The kid would provide answers, they were sure, along with some much needed entertainment. Though the process of receiving those answer's was probably similar to pullin' teeth, they were sure to provide insight. Hadrian felt like family to the Dixon's and they always took care of family.


	10. Chapter Eight

Hello my Lovelies. For those of you in College, like me, classes have begun again. But fear not! I will be updating this _every_ Friday! I promise. I also just want to thank all my fans that have stuck around through the loooooong wait for the story to get posted. As some people have stated in comments or privately, there isn't a whole lot of change, because I did like what I wrote. I just felt that there wasn't enough detail or information. It was like a bologna sandwich with nothing on it. How depressing right? (I hate Bologna, btw lol) anyway. That is the Update for now. I will definitely let you know if I am unable to continue keeping to the Friday schedule, but as of now, that is how it stands.

Love you all!

* * *

**THE ATTACK**

Harry was startled awake before sagging when he realized that he wasn't in a moving vehicle and that the sun was on its way to setting even though it had been high the last he recalled. He was a bit disoriented by the fact that the ground wasn't rumbling or moving and the roof was the canopy of the trees above him instead of a metal roof. But he could deal with stuff like that, it was almost normal for him. With a good jerk to the left as he rolled over, the teen groaned as his back cracked and popped back into place. Sleeping on the floor was not his idea of a good place to sleep and it reminded him a lot of staying with the Dursley, which he despised. Rolling off the thin sleeping bag, thankful for the minor comfort it provided, he noticed that his pack, bow and knife had been placed a foot away from his resting place. Which was nice of the brother, since he knew that the others probably would have confiscated it at the first convenient chance; like him being asleep. Harry quickly strapped everything into place as he double checked all his items, before making his way over to the group that was huddled around a mid-sized fire. It looked as if they were all eating.

The panther in him growled at the sight, they both knew that light attracted predators and was generally a bad idea unless they were small flames. Which they weren't. But there wasn't much he could do about it since none of these people would listen to him- the only exception being the Dixon brothers. It was astounding that these people would ignore perfectly good advise from him due to his age and his looks. None of which should matter anymore considering their current predicament. Though neither brother was in the circle of people and it irked him some more. He was going to develop a headache at this point. Deciding not to dwell on that, the teen looked around the perimeter and noticed that the group still hadn't put up any type of early alert system; they were just asking to be slaughtered. It was unimaginable for Harry to understand why these people weren't more concerned about the fact that _eventually_ the inferi would wander away from the cities in search of food. Harry almost wanted them to be, karma was a bitch after all and it was time she played with someone else. If the idiots didn't want to listen, the teen wouldn't feel bad about wishing Karma and reality on these idiots. Still, he pulled his wand and cast a perimeter charm. It should at least warn him in time to prevent any major losses.

Having isolated himself away from the group the last few nights the teen took his time in observing how the group interacted with each other. Not missing the fact that when he finally noticed the brothers, embarrassingly really, they were the farthest from the fire. But that didn't seem to bother them at all, as they had a much smaller fire going between them. Sneering at the trepidation on some of the groups faces he pivoted and went to sit with the Dixon's, feeling that they would make much better company than the others. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that the brothers seemed to have chosen the best spot for their own little fire. Away from the openness of the camp and sheltered a bit by the trees. It had been where he was going to set up his area, but with the way things were, he didn't know if he'd be sticking around long enough for that. If he had been paying attention, he might have noticed everyone's shocked and gawking faces as he set up next to the brothers.

"What's for supper? I'm famished, I tell ya." He asked Merle, not sparing anyone a glance as he smiled broadly.

"Squirrel stew."

Harry had to stop the half pur that wanted to erupt from his panthers happiness. A side effect of spending too much time in that form apparently. It had been some time since he had fresh meat, squirrel or otherwise, and no amount of Merle's gruffness would keep him from enjoying it. "Sounds bloody fantastic."

A mousy looking woman approached the trio, she looked worn and battered. It made the teen bristle. "I saved you some."

Harry sent her a soft smile, "Thank you very much. Sorry I didn't pitch in to help."

The skittish woman just turned and went back to the large pot, while Merle shrugged. "Don't mind her now. Ol' Carol is a good enough cook."

With all the ease and practice of ignoring the eyes on him, Harry proceeded to completely devour the stew. It was flavorful and hearty, settling in his stomach a bit heavily but completely satisfying. If he had any sort of luck, the food would stay where it was and not bother him later on. Still, if anyone had asked him questions about the stew he'd be unable to comment other than it was completely delicious. Being too hungry to take his time meant that he couldn't completely finish the bowl. Leaving just a few bites of veggies. It wasn't his fault either, his imprisonment with the Dursleys had shrunk his stomach. And having been constantly on the run for years hadn't been helping to change that. The mousy woman, Carol, returned when she noticed he wasn't eating anymore.

"Are you finished dear?" Her voice was so soft that he had to strain to hear it.

"Thank you, it was very delicious. I'm sorry I couldn't finish it all." Harry whispered to her, having completely understood the woman's' demeanor on her second approach. The teens hand froze as he held out the bowl, something had just passed his charm! "Get-"

Harry didn't have enough time to warn them as chaos erupted around the campsite. No one knew who had screamed first but it split the night air minutes after the sunset. After that the camp became a danger zone as inferi began pouring into the clearing, attacking anyone they could get their hands on. Including the two blonde sisters. Grabbing his knife the teen tossed it after the closest inferi as he notched an arrow, taking down any inferi on his way to the girls. Freeing his knife, he herded those that he could to the large RV for shelter. It wouldn't fit everyone, but it would fit enough of them to keep them out of the way. Weaving his way back and forth with those that he could find. Even though he had begun to loathe the group and their unthinking actions, he would not allow them all to die. Which made him scoff at himself, earlier he'd been wishing for this after all, but here he was. Saving them all. Some were worth the effort it took to bring down the horde. Since they seemed to just keep coming.

Ignoring their protests of wanting to help, Harry pushed the sisters into the RV with a withering glare, a command to stay put, and a slam of the door signaled the teen was off to gather whoever else he could find. It was a tiring night of herding the frightened group around the battlefield their camp had become. Shutting and barricading the door after the last person he could find, the teen knew there were children somewhere and had only found the Grime's boy and the little girl who belonged to the mousy woman. Both of whom were in the RV now. Not one to leave children vulnerable he set out to scour the camp and take down any Inferi that he came across. Childlike shrieks from across the clearing caught his attention and he flew over like a bat, snarling when he saw they were surrounded by several approaching inferi. Snape would have been proud at the outraged attack he hailed on them.

Harry plunged an arrow into the head of one inferi before using it to skewer the other two together. Quick as he could, the teen grabbed the children and put them in a car. "Stay down. Stay silent."

Glancing around the area, he noticed that the kids were the farthest from the RV and very secluded. It should keep them safe for now. He was quick to work his way back into the campsite hoping that the tide of inferi would slow down and stop soon. He was sure everyone was _overly_ tired now. At the same time, he could tell that the Quarry group had lost several of its members in the massacre; they wouldn't know for sure who was dead until the morning, but Harry hoped that he'd gotten all the children to safety. He wasn't sure if he could see _another_ child's mangled inferi eaten body. He wasn't sure what was worse, seeing an inferi devouring a child or having to kill an inferi that was once a child. Slowly and silently, the teen made his way back to the children he had stashed, ready to return them to their parents.

"Are you three alright? Bitten? Scratched? Hurt anywhere else?" He asked each question with a pause to allow them to answer.

Eventually, the three children were calmed enough to answer each of his questions with a soft 'no', so the teen was quick to check them over just in case. Better to be over cautious about this, then to have the kids turn and try to attack them. Once he was absolutely sure that they had nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises, he herded them back towards the still burning fire. Noticing that the mousy woman was sobbing over the Uncle Vernon replica, who was probably her abusive husband that no one was likely to miss. Even her, once she got over the shock that not only was her husband dead but that he couldn't attack her anymore. He was quick to turn the children away from the worst of the carnage, but he couldn't protect them from all of it as he approached the huddled group of survivors. Those from the RV had already joined everyone else.

"Are these three anyone's children?" He asked after clearing his throat.

There was a flurry of panic and relief as an older Hispanic couple rushed towards Harry. Even though he couldn't understand anything being said he knew that they were grateful and overwhelmed that their children were alive. So he nodded in acceptance. Still the couple hugged him, allowing the children to do so, before herding their kids towards their vehicle for the night. Harry just shrugged and made his way around the demolished camp, collecting his arrows before moving to sit by the fire. It took no time at all to separate his arrows from Daryls, as he had simply collected every arrow he'd come across. It didn't surprise the teen when the other adults joined him, he noticed they'd left the children in the R.V. which meant they were learning. Maybe there was hope for this group after all. It just saddened him that it took this much carnage to get them to wake up to their new situation.

He mostly ignored them as he set about cleaning his arrows, he'd have to double check them come morning again. Though he took a small moment to hand Daryl his group of arrows. No words were said for some time, everyone just tried to take comfort from those still alive. Harry had no one to talk to anyway, it wasn't like he knew any of the group even the brothers; though he liked them a great deal. Still, he watched everyone's interactions through his bangs and it looked like they would all be knocked over by a leaf. The teen would be leaving as soon as the sun was high, he didn't want to be anywhere near the bloody Quarry and it's hopeless renters. The attack they had just suffered just showed how ill prepared they were to deal with the inferi and they weren't even doing anything about it. No patrols had been set up and there was only the old man, Dale, on watch atop the RV. Hardly a good choice.

"Hey Pixie, ya'll in one piece then?" Daryl murmured from his left.

Harry shrugged, "This time, at least."

"And every time after this too, you're too young to be on your own." Rick stated, his tone brooking no argument.

The mans tone alone made the ravenette bristle, and the order just straight up pissed him off. It was the fact that this stranger thought he could just show up and start dictating Harry's actions; it was a strong resemblance to Dumbledore and the Ministry. It made him more than bristle and rage internally. Who the bloody hell did this yank think he was? Harry's father? No one got to tell him what to do anymore, it had been one of his favorite things after the void had dropped him in Georgia. Glanced at the group to watch their reactions to the man's statement; Lori and Shane looked pissed but everyone seemed indifferent to his presence. The fact that this man was trying to control him made him want to leave all the sooner. A bunch of peacocks the lot of them.

"No thank you. I am quite capable of taking care of myself. By your laws I could be considered a legal adult."

No one spoke for a moment, until Lori stood beside her kneeling husband. "Shut up, you brat. You are a _child_, listen to those that know better than you and are older than you. Rick can protect and provide for this group."

It was silent for some time after that, no one said anything but they could feel the tension mounting. Just as it had from the moment he'd stepped foot in this group two days ago. Which felt like a lifetime with how tense this group made him. It was in the blink of an eye, the teen was standing and kicking the fire out at her. More than over her and her prissy mouth. No one had gotten to him like this, not even Malfoy Jr. or Sr. The need to teach her a lesson in manners was clawing at him something fierce. He would have jumped at her if Daryl and Merle hadn't caught him midway. How dare that lying, cheating, hypocritical bitch lecture him! He wanted to shift and maul her for the insult, but knew that would be wrong and that it would make the others afraid of him. How dare she tell him who to trust and listen to, someone who didn't even watch her only kid.

"You shut you _slag,_" he snarled, "You know nothing about me, _nothing_ at all. If you weren't so busy shagging your husband's best mate, maybe you'd be a good enough mum to lecture me. Don't you _ever_ call me a child, I've seen and done more than you can even fathom."

Panting heavily, Harry paused for a moment, taking in the shocked silence and heart broken expression on Ricks face. Something inside him wiggled in vindictive glee that he was causing all this. And this time, he couldn't blame it on Voldemort's Horcrux. The others were all staring at him in various stages of horror and confusion, including Shane, and it _amused_ him to know he'd caused it. It was almost as if the apocalypse had unleashed his inner Slytherin; suddenly he could understand Draco's amusement at the Golden Trio's expense; or any other student for that matter. A feral grin spread across his face as Lori's semi muted voice screeched about being a good mother and what not. He could barely hear them as he shrugged off the Dixon brothers with a bit of magical help, and turned to the group. They all flinched. Heir of Slytherin indeed. It made him grin.

"You're such a good mum, who teaches her son the tools of survival yet he screams like a baby when he sees an inferi? You are _no_ mum I would trust with children. I'd rather lose the childhood I never had a second time and be able to survive _all_ of this, than be coddled and handheld through this shit storm of an apocalypse."

The silence was so thick, he could have cut it with a slicing hex. There were several tense moments, where it looked like everything would explode but Lori just took a large deep breath in and then smiled at everyone. Harry was very impressed. He figured she would try to pass it off as lies, and it looked like she was going to just ignore it all together. It was something he'd seen sever classmates try to do, but it never worked for them and it probably wouldn't work for her either. Which was one way of ignoring such an accusation. But the teen didn't mind, everyone always thought he was crazy and these muggles didn't make that any different. No ones opinion mattered anymore.

"Don't be ungrateful, you'd never make it out there on your own. Now, introduce yourself to the group and then we'll get you set up in the R.V. with Carl and Sophia." Lori simpered, sitting between her husband and ex-lover.

If looks could kill, Harry was sure Lori would be dead a hundred times over. How dare she _simper_ at him! Him! He'd taken out more than half of the inferi that had attacked this group and she was still claiming him ignorant. She had to be disillusion. He stood slowly, his body taunt with brimming rage. This time, he didn't kick anything at her or try to lunge at her; he kept silent and sneered back. Apparently she was still going to push his buttons, but that was alright, she would get hers very soon he was sure of it. The muggles did have that saying, '**What goes around comes around**'. He thought it fit appropriately for this instance. And it would only be made sweeter when everyone else had to apologize or at least agree with him. Harry would relish in it, having always ignored that when it had happened at Hogwarts. Perhaps the apocalypse had really driven him crazy, the Daily Prophet would have been proud to write an article about it he was sure. Perhaps he should try Prongs once more? Just to make sure?

"Ungrateful? The only one ungrateful is you. Your husband _dies_, but his best friend is there to _help _you through it, slag. You don't do any chores or scavenge any supplies. Then your husband shows up _alive_, and you've a baby on the way. I'd rather be out there on my own than stuck in a group that doesn't work cohesively. I've been surviving on my own my whole life. So leave me the fuck alone, you twat."

Turning on his heel, Harry was quick to disappear behind the trees near where he had woken up. He needed to cool off before going to sleep or he was viable to kill her in his sleep. But perhaps that would be best? Who knew.


	11. Chapter Nine

**GOING TO THE CDC**

Harry had been awake hours before the sun had risen but opted to remain in his allotted space near the Dixon's, Never having allowed himself a faux sleep in; he'd never actually allow himself to sleep that deeply. It probably didn't help that he _hadn't_ gotten much sleep due to the attack the night before. It was easier for him to listen to the not-so-hushed conversations the others were having around him. While it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one that had gone without sleep it made him exasperated to know that they _weren't_ packing anything up and getting ready to leave. Not even the non-essentials. He knew it should have irked him that they were talking about him, but that sort of thing had stopped bugging him during the whole Chamber of Secrets incident; when the whole school had been gossiping about him being after the Muggleborns' and Halfbloods'. Plus, the fact they thought he was an escaped mental patient was highly amusing-Sirius would have howled with laughter at that-since they were trying to figure out how to deal with his delusions. Lori seemed quite happy to tell everyone over and over that she _hadn't_ been sleeping with Shane, while said man just huffed and puffed.

Given that everyone _else_ had probably seen their indiscretions, they were going to extreme lengths to deny it. Probably due to the fact that no one had wanted to tell Rick that his wife had been sleeping with someone else while he'd been trapped in a hospital in a coma. No one had to guess what sort of things might do to the already unstable man. It had done the same thing to him after Sirius had died. While it wasn't the same bond, he had loved his Godfather with his whole self. As hew as sure Rick did with his wife and son. It just amazed him that the man was being that oblivious, especially when the two love birds still exchanged rather heavy looks. Harry wouldn't have put up with it. But he'd already said his piece and wouldn't even talk to the trio unless he had to or it amused him. Which ever came first. One had to take the time to enjoy the little things in life after all, wasn't that what Dumbledore had said to him once? He thought it fit quite well with the way they lived now. It wasn't as if they could saunter off to the Shopping districts or the Theatre anymore. They had to find simple pleasures in something other than what they had.

The teen only opted to move when his inner-panther became restless, with the sun rising higher there was no point in him remaining in the camp. There was no excuses he could make to linger; not to the group. Oh there were plenty he could make to himself, but he didn't want to. But he had a mountain load for the group; if they asked. While he had hoped they would learn something, Harry supposed he should offer to let the Dixon's tag along with him; at least they knew how to be silent. The tension was like gravy when he pulled himself from his highly uncomfortable sleeping area, but it didn't slow Harry down as he packed up the few things he'd set out into the bottomless bag. Three days with this group and he was already heading back out on his own. He's wasted three days for nothing. It was definitely the fastest turn around of any of his adventures. Checking what was in the bag, he made sure that everything was where it had been and that nothing was missing before doing his normal routine. He ignored the fact that everyone was looking at him as he double checked his bag, bow and arrows.

Everyone avoided his general direction when he turned to face the group which suited him just fine. If they wanted to act like middle school children then he'd let them. Shrugging them off, he headed to the small group of guys huddled around a truck; it was also where Daryl and Merle were standing. It appeared that they were leaving; smart of them really. This area is too insecure to stay in long-term. Arriving at the brothers' side let Harry see that they were looking at a map; at least they were smart enough to look for a potential place and not just going in blind. It made Harry slightly curious, perhaps last night's massacre was worth it if it was toughening up the group. Ignoring the hushed argument, the teen noticed that the sister _and_ the children were missing. Several others were missing as well, hopefully they would be better off burning the bodies instead of burying them.

"You should burn the bodies." He spoke suddenly, grinning when the others flinched. What a good way to start the day!

"Whoa!" The teens' sudden appearance had spooked the five guys as they flinched, but Rick recovered quicker and turned to face him. "Don't just sneak up on people like that kid! Why would we want to burn the bodies? Isn't burying them enough?"

Harry rolled his eyes at their lack of intelligence, he took his earlier statements back considering their less than stellar deduction skills, "Burn. The. Dead. Bodies. Don't you people ever learn?"

One would think he was talking about Necrophilia or if he'd suggested summoning the Devil while dancing naked with the way this group was reacting to his statement. Drawing back as if _he'd_ turn into an inferi at any moment. Tossers the lot of them. He could feel his agitation rising with the heat of the sun, just knowing that someone was going to speak out against the mere idea of burning the corpses; but it was the only sure fire way to eradicate the virus. To be honest with himself, Harry wasn't sure if the Devil could cause any more damage than there already was. Though Harry would bet that the Devil would think this was a party, the thought made him snicker. So he opted to stare at the group with un-amused eyes and a challenging stance. The teen was used to people brushing him aside because of his age or stature.

"We can't just burn our own people! They deserve to be buried." The outburst came from Glenn of all people, which surprised Harry. He would have thought the man was brighter than that, not sentimental towards the group. His mistake. "We aren't animals!"

Harry shrugged before moving closer to look at their maps, he didn't have one yet so it'd be nice to look at one. "When the Black plague was ravaging the American continent and the European continent, they said that any infected dead person should be burnt to contain the spread of any viral fluid. Humans have been burning their dead for centuries, it doesn't make us barbaric, it makes us smart."

"Then we'll bury our dead and burn the walkers." Shane ordered, expecting it to be done and Harry just snorted.

"Are you really that stupid or are you being purposefully obtuse?" Harry asked the group, his tone and expression stating how serious he was. It would have made Snape proud, he was sure.

Everyone stopped to stare at him as if he were crazy. Yet, Harry didn't really care. He was tired of the chihuahua trying to be a Irish Wolf Hound. It wasn't as if had a reason to be afraid of the man. He could stand up for himself at least. Most of this group just let the 'leaders' do as they please without much complaint. It wasn't how a good group worked. But he didn't want to go through all the stress and hassle of setting everything straight, that wasn't him anymore. It was irritating that he had to educate adults. It was as if the collapse had made them all stupid.

"But why do we need to burn all the bodies?"

"Because they were attacked by the dead, right?" The tween boy asked.

Harry nodded, "That's right Carl, because they were attacked by the inferi. They might have passed the virus onto the others before they died. Though I'm sure everyone here double checked they were dead; it's best to be cautious and safe. That means that if we put contaminants in the ground, that means it will be reintroduced into the food chain; which is a bad idea. So, say we bury them and then grass or plants grow; deer and other animals come and eat the grass or plants; then we kill the animals for food and eat them. Thus we end up ingesting the virus and then who knows how it'll act."

The two children looked a bit lost but fascinated by his explanation while the adults looked ready to argue with his logic. Even though it was sound. Still, when Carl turned to his parents and demanded they hold fire burials; Harry had coughed 'pyre rites' and the tween was quick to accept it. Lori had glared at him murderously before giving into her son, who was quick to run off with the blonde girl. It made him smile at the little innocence they had and how quickly they had soaked up his lesson. From the corner of his eye Harry caught a few of the remaining adults gathering gas cans, getting the dead ready for the pyre that someone else was building nearby. He turned back to the map and surveyed the distance between the two points circled. Why would they think that going to a government facility was a good idea? Hadn't they seen the bombings a few months back? Or had they missed that? The quarry _was_ secluded from the cities after all.

"Do you really think that going to a government building is a good idea? Do you even know if the CDC or Fort Benning are functional? Or safe, for that matter?"

Rick sighed as he joined the teen, "We haven't decided which would be best. That's what we were discussing before you came over."

One more glance at the map and Harry shrugged, "You'd probably be better off at the CDC. There is a slim chance that it could still be standing. I think all the military bases got overrun a while ago, they just never got around to bombing it like they did the cities. But the CDC _is_ riskier because of how far into the city it is."

Of course, the teen wouldn't be going to either location as they were both equally dangerous. There was no one he needed to sacrifice his life for anymore. He really didn't want the Quarry group to go either, but he was done leading other people and making those decisions. It was better for his conscience if he wasn't responsible for anymore people's deaths. He'd had enough of that during the Wizarding War. So he shrugged off their surprise and ignored the leading duo as they barked orders for the group to pack in their vehicles to form a caravan of sorts. They'd be leaving in half an hour with or without everyone. The two then disappeared into the RV to have a conversation or talk strategy, neither mattered much to Harry as he was inclined to leave sooner rather than later. Harry decided to speak with the Hispanic family from the night before. Just to check on the children.

"Are the kids alright?"

The older man nodded, "Yes, thank you very much. We won't be going to the CDC with you. My wife has family north of here, so we're going to find them."

"I can give you some supplies." Harry murmured in understanding, the group wasn't really safe, not the way it currently was.

Even though he really shouldn't, the teen opened their trunk and pulled their empty bags towards him. He took a deep breath before unloading food, water, clothes, weapons, and other essential items for them. It would be enough to last them a couple weeks if they added to it eventually. Harry knew it was risky to show them his bottomless bag, as there was no way any bag could have held that many items. But when he glanced at them, the parents looked humbled and the children were all grateful. Harry wasn't used to people looking at him like that and he couldn't help but blush when the Father gathered him up into a tight hug.

"Gracias por bendecirnos con suministros. Pensamos que los magos se habían ido, pero has venido a nosotros. ¡Muchas gracias!"

Harry wasn't sure what prompted him to say it, but the words spilled from him anyway, "Esté seguro en sus viajes y que la suerte permanezca de su lado."

The teen was quick to walk away after the man released him. More than a little embarrassed that the man had known what he was after just that and how grateful the man had looked. More embarrassed that he'd spoken without thought, again although those translation spells Hermione had used on him actually worked. It was disconcerting, as if he'd been _happy_ to know that Harry was a wizard. That had never happened to him before and it was a bit shocking. His muggle relatives had always _hated_ anything to do with magic or him. So it was unsettling to be so accepted out of nowhere. A quick glance around showed that most everyone was packed and ready to go, but Rick was talking to Morales' now. He couldn't see the Dixon's by Merle's truck and that worried him slightly. The two could be anywhere due to how silent they were. Harry knew the brother's had been hovering over him and watching him like a hawk. But he didn't need to be _adopted_ by anyone. Even if they were alike, right?

As soon as he turned away from the gathered caravans the Dixon's popped up and were quick to herd Harry into their truck, a large motorcycle loaded in the back along with their gear. He should have guessed the brothers would try something like this, they'd been watching him extra close all morning; like they were afraid that he might bolt. Which he probably should have considered doing at some point. Harry just hadn't expected to be kidnapped of all things. It was a bit childish really but it made the teen snicker in a fondly exasperated sort of way. He ignored the rumbling of several cars on the gravel road as it would take at least an hour or two to get to the CDC. Harry hoped to Merlin that nothing bad would happen on the way, sometimes things just _needed_ to run smoothly. For his sanity more than anything.

"Yer 'part of this group, whether ya want ta' be or not." Merle muttered petulantly as he slid into the Driver's seat, cutting off one escape route.

Harry stared at the usually crass man in shock, before shooting a look to the right to see Daryl squeezing in next to him. "And do you have anything else to add to this? You can't just keep me here if I don't want to be. I don't need or want anyone else making my decisions for me!"

Sure he hated to be dictated over, but the fact that they wanted to kidnap him was weird. No one had simply wanted to kidnap him for no reason. Especially not cause he _belonged_ somewhere. It was odd, the feeling bubbling in his gut. The only people that had wholly accepted him had been the Weasley twins but these brothers knew nothing about him other than what they'd observed for three days. It didn't feel right to him, why should they care if he just disappeared into the forest? It wasn't as if they'd invested anything into him. It was more the other way around, but Harry didn't care to think about it. None of the other group members wanted him around so why should the brothers feel any different? Did they like him that much? They were practically strangers, for Merlin's sake!

Daryl shrugged, the teen didn't like the conspiratorial looks the brothers kept shooting each other. "We ain't decided nothin' for ya. We just wanna keep you 'round a bit. Ain't had a good laugh until you showed up."

The sable haired teen was shocked by Merle's declaration, and considering the surprised look on Daryl's face this was news to him too. Harry wondered if that was really the reason or if they agreed with the Sheriff that he was too young to be on his own. So he hunched down in his seat before grunting and worming his way into the narrow backseat. It sucked that their decision could have been made on any number of reasoning's, but the teen just grunted again and rolled away from them. It had to be something other than that, he was sure. Perhaps he should try catching up on some sleep, since he was safe enough in the back seat of Merle's truck or was it Daryl's? He could never keep track. It wasn't long before the teens eyes were dropping as lead filled his body, unconsciousness took him under in an instant it felt like.

* * *

It was much later in the afternoon when Harry jerked away, muscles tensing in defense. Only to relax when he heard the truck shut off moments later. They weren't being attacked since there was no screaming or anything, but they were stopping. Why? From what he could tell this was the caravans only stop so far. He would have woken up otherwise. Given the shrill argument outside, he was quick to figure out that Jim wasn't going to make it. Harry didn't even get out of the truck. There was no need for him to physically be present like the others; he could _see_ the man's soul trying to leave the longer Jim held on. It was something else he'd noticed the first month after arriving here. Sometimes, he could see the souls leaving the corpses as people died. He did not need to witness Jim's self-inflicted torture. Harry didn't even know the man and didn't feel like seeing another person die even though he could _feel_ it. Harry hoped that the group's Plan A was going to provide safety for a little while.

But his new pressing matter was how he was going to get away. He was sure that they would run into inferi while trying to break into the CDC, so how was he going to get away from them if he had to fight off inferi? Not that he really had any choice in the matter, the brothers hadn't gotten out of the car for Jim either. It just cemented the fact that they didn't feel part of the group either. Though they were definitely more welcome than him. Sitting dead on road was making him itchy, though the semi-shrill conversation about the soon to be dead man was aggravating. Jim had _chosen_ his own way to go, that was all anyone deserved these days. Why did the group have such a hard time accepting that? It wasn't as if turning into an inferi was a calm thing; it was violent and sickening. It was no wonder he was going to do himself in first. It was the way Harry would choose, if he had too. He settled back in, once the brothers started the truck. It would be some time before they got there. Still, he hoped their plan worked.

They just need to get a full few days rest before they could plan on something more permanent, but it was a gamble nonetheless. Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to ditch them with the Dixon's watching him so closely. Not with the CDC being near the middle of Atlanta, Georgia.

A city that belonged to the Dead.


	12. Chapter Ten

I want to thank all my followers! Thank you for continuing to read my story. Thank you for all your gracious feedback on my writing; I do take it all into consideration to better myself! Thank you for your patience and support! Here is the next part. I hope it turns out to be a good long chapter. Also, I'm making the CDC look more like a battleground than simply being empty like the TV show. I feel that _no_ part of our world, except remote places, would be untouched by the virus.

Also! A fan brought up the fact that Harry's reasoning for _not_ using magic is childish. But we need to remember, Harry was essentially raised as a muggle for 11 years so he thinks first as a muggle. But he is becoming used to the fact that he is **not** going to arrested for it. So there is that!

Also, my Harry has a form of PTSD over what happened during his Wizarding War. He will have lapses in judgement and he will space out or fall into a flashback; though it won't be to frequent.

Enjoy.

* * *

**THE CDC'S DESOLATION**

"Blimey."

The teen hid his grimace much better than the others when they finally pulled up the CDC building, only to find it completely shuttered and dead looking. There were dead bodies, inferi and humans alike littering the ground. The exhausted group seemed to deflate further as they took in the scene that the CDC created. It looked like a battle ground that had been abandoned. Bullet holes, blood spatter, among other things were all over every surface. The scene was old, like it had been a long time since it happened. However there were no _mobile_ inferi within site, that was a small comfort. Harry had known it would be bad, but he had hoped for better than this. Why had they come here again? When the rest of the group approached the CDC, Harry tried to the back of the group to watch their backs; the Dixon's copied him. He most definitely did not want to stay with these people and the brothers were making it exceedingly hard for him to slip away unnoticed. A distraction would be his only chance at escape. Sometimes he really wanted to curse his Potter luck, of course he'd end up with a group where two brothers would cling to him like puffskeins.

"We shouldn't be here." He murmured. Knowing that his opinions would be ignored. "We seriously need to go."

"Shut it, Kid." Shane hissed at him.

"Quiet!" Came the murmured order from Rick as the man stared unseeing at the CDC.

Harry kept his mouth shut after that, opting to wait to verbally abuse the two men. If they all survived the night. Though his anger didn't take away from the fact that the group was being unnecessarily reckless and loud. They still didn't seem to understand how dangerous the world actually was especially this close to the inferi populated city. That behavior couldn't continue, not anymore. Being aware meant surviving. Surviving was all that mattered at the moment. Although this was the first 'friendly' group he's come across, he couldn't help but think that same friendliness was going to get this group killed. Possibly taking him along with them. But the teen knew that friendliness didn't mean safe, and these people _weren't_ safe to be around and that irked the black haired teen. There was also the fact that his magic hated some of the group: it rolled, raged and boiled when certain members tried to control him. Or even looked at him. In some of their cases, it did so when they spoke. It was just a good thing that he rarely used his magic, having grown up with muggles made it easy to rely on himself and not his abilities. The group made him think of his friends that had been left behind during the Battle of Hogwarts; he couldn't help but wonder how they were. Or if they were even alive anymore, since Prongs couldn't find them.

All that was besides the fact that a newspaper he'd found had said May of 2010. It had been May of 1998 before he'd been whisked away. He'd been floating or falling in the black void for _twelve_ years. No matter what angle he tried to look at it from, he couldn't understand how it had been possible. He knew of no spell that could transport a person into the future and time-turners only took someone back so far. When he'd found the paper, he had nearly begged for Hermione. She would have known what to do. But he'd been on his own and it had taken some getting used to. Still, he had summoned Prongs loads of times to try sending messages, or just to bask in the happy and warm feelings the Stag brought out. It wasn't perfect, and he was pissed at being stuck in a situation but he'd accepted it. And it had turned him anti-social. With an intolerance for those that were stupid and lazy. Harry had learned his lesson after helping some of the people he'd come across. Shaking himself out of the dark path in his mind, the teen tried to focus on what was happening around him. Such as the group panicking about the CDC being deserted. Wait, hadn't he told them that? Huh, perhaps they should have headed the warning.

Looking at each of their faces, Harry realized that these people had _hoped_ with all that they were that the CDC had a solution to all this. That there would be an end to the running, hiding and suffering. He would have called them fools if it wouldn't make him a hypocrite. He lied to himself all the time, thinking that his Patronus probably couldn't reach the others. It was all that he could do so that he didn't absolutely loose his mind in grief. Which was sure to tear him apart as he wasn't over Sirius yet. So he hoped and prayed that Wizarding Britain had been able to fashion wards to repel the Inferi. That his remaining friend and family were safe. Just the thought of them doing that made him feel slightly better about abandoning them during the aftermath. Not that he had a choice, but it was his consciousness that hounded him the most. For a while anyway. It wasn't as if he'd bloody asked the void to swallow him up for _twelve_ years! Suddenly, his magic tingled. At nearly the same moment someone shouted out: ringing the dinner bell more like. The idiots. Still Harry made sure his arrows were notched as he slowly scanned the area around them, trying to get eyes on the inferi. But the group was beginning to panic and fidget and it made trying _not_ to shoot them very hard.

"Walkers!" The shout seemed overly loud in the silent new world.

Once he caught sight of the mini herd, the teen wanted to castrate whoever had shouted and drew all the inferi in their direction. If everyone had just remained silent and calm, they could have had more time to get away. Now it would be severely difficult if not impossible. Still he notched an arrow and turned to find his target, only to stop short. There had to be dozens of inferi coming their way. He didn't have enough arrows for all of them! Still he fired as many as he could into the slow growing horde. A glance at the group showed that they were panicking and would be lucky to survive this situation which meant they needed to get out of there as fast as they possibly could or they would all die. Rick and Shane had led them into a dead end it seemed, though his contribution probably hadn't helped them much. In the background he could hear Shane and Rick arguing, the latter was banging on the roll down doors; the man was screaming to be let in by someone none of them could see. The women were crying rather loudly as they clung to their children, trying to drag them back to the vehicles that they were quickly getting cut off from. The horde was growing thanks to all the noise they were making.

'The man picked a hell of a time to lose his marbles.' Harry thought.

Other than Shane, no one was attempting to pull Rick away from the door; as they all stood around yelling and shouting in fear, anger or a combination of emotions. Even the Dixon brothers stood among the group instead of fleeing, though they at least had their weapons ready and looked determined. It was exactly as he'd expected. The leader would have a break down and get everyone killed because they hadn't been trained to protect themselves and were afraid. Harry had a hard time with people that openly displayed so much desperation and _fear_. It was making the Elder wand vibrate in its holster. The teen ignored it; he wasn't about to give into something he'd been abstaining from since its appearance. Harry could hear the whispers. Turning back to the group, he should have known that they would have frozen, with not enough weapons for everyone the group wouldn't stand a chance. But he couldn't stay here, it was too open and there weren't any places for them to even attempt hiding from the inferi. They just needed to hide for the night and hope that the growing horde passed them by. It was as he was turning to retreat and hideout somewhere, that someone grabbed his arm and began pulling him to the CDC.

"Bloody hell, these bastards." There was no reply.

The group had to know that it was a death sentence to stay this close to the city with night on its way! Hadn't they figured it out last night? They were surrounded by nothing but the dead and unless a miracle happened for these muggles, they would all die here. Harry did _not_ want to witness that or deal with the aftermath. It reminded him of when they'd been captured by the snatchers and he'd been helpless to keep the others safe. He hadn't liked it then, and Harry definitely didn't like it now. With renewed strength, the teen struggled against the person that was holding him hostage. He didn't want to be here with the loud group, but the person pulling him along had a good grip on his forearm and he was having a hard time focusing. It did nothing to lessen his struggling, thought, there was no way he was going to be taken anywhere that he didn't want to go. When that didn't work out correctly, he turned his bow on the person but that didn't seem to deter the man. He knew it had to be either Daryl or Merle. There wasn't anyone else strong enough in the camp to tow him along. Except maybe Shane or Rick, but he was sure neither would touch him with a ten-foot pole. Inferi or no. He also didn't like them touching him without asking if it was okay with him. It made his skin crawl.

Harry was getting ready to pull his knife on them. He hated anyone touching him and that was especially true for people he didn't know. The Dixon's were still an unknown factor, they hadn't known each other long enough for him to feel comfortable enough for any type of hostile physical contact. He could hear something metal in the background as he was dragged along, it sounded loud and agonizing as they moved against each other. It was just after he'd pulled his knife that a door slid shut followed by a metal shield over it. Had they made it _inside_ the CDC? Good Merlin, he hoped this wasn't a hallucination. As soon as the man released his arm the teen turned and drove his fist into their face. Panting as he jerked himself away from the other group members and the Dixon's. If he hadn't had such good control he would have hissed in righteous anger at _all_ of them. He summoned his best Snape glare and smirked on the inside when they flinched away from him. Harry would apparate away if they refused to let him leave. He was _done_ with these muggles.

"Don't you ever touch me again!"

Several of the group member flinched back at the volume and tone of his words. The rest were stunned by the sharp edge of his voice. There were several of the group that looked scared and uncomfortable with his ire directed at them, but the teen didn't give a shit about their precious feelings anymore. That owl had flown out the window after today. He didn't know a single person in this group closely and no one had the right to touch him, even if it _was_ to drag him to safety. He didn't need their help or even want it. After glaring the group into submission the teen turned to find an unknown man standing beside Rick. The Doctor, as he was wearing scrubs, was in a bulletproof vest with an AK-47 in his hands. He was giving everyone a hard look. When had the man joined him? Was this the CDC's welcome party? A man with a gun? Harry was sure a strong breeze could and would knock the man over, he was that high stung and tense.

"Are any of your people bitten or infected?" The Doctor asked softly but swiftly.

Rick was still trying to catch his breath, but shook his head. "No, we had to leave one of our own that had been bitten. He wouldn't have made it here."

"Everyone submits to a blood test. It is the price of admission into the CDC." The man said, his voice holding no room for arguments.

Harry could see everyone exchanging glances or whispering about that. But to Harry it made perfect sense as the man wouldn't want to compromise those in the labs by bringing in an infected person from the outside. Yet, there was no way he was giving anyone his blood. Not after what happened in fourth year in that graveyard. It looked as if he'd finally found his way out, and he wouldn't have to just outright disappear from the group. It wasn't as if they could force him to give his blood to this muggle. Besides the fact he wasn't even sure the muggle glass could hold his blood. The magic in his veins might break it, which would lead to questions he did not want to answer. Nor would he allow himself to be forced into something that he doesn't want to do.

"That's fine, we'll agree." Rick answered right away, the others nodding quickly.

The teen was disgusted with how readily the group was willing to trade something so precious for a place to stay. But then he couldn't really expect Muggles to understand the importance of blood to those within the magical world. They didn't have the same abilities after all. Their blood wasn't special like his and he knew they would try to experiment on him for his unique blood. It irked him somewhat that Rick thought he could speak for _everyone_, including him and that definitely wasn't the case here. Though he hadn't exactly spoken up against the supposed leaders and so they probably assumed that he had accepted their leadership and would follow what they said. Man, were they in for a rude awakening.

"I don't bloody think so." Harry scoffed at the two men, "One, I don't know you therefore you aren't touching me and two, no one is ever taking my blood. Got it."

Something flashed in the doctor's eyes as they assessed each other before the doctor nodded in concession. It was as if he'd wanted to say something or to try and persuade him, but Harry just bristled at the look he was receiving. "Then you won't be allowed to remain in the CDC with the rest of your group. No exceptions."

The teen just shrugged. "That works for me. This isn't really my group anyway. I was just tagging along."

Not expecting anything, Harry yelped when he was suddenly dragged to an opposite corner of the room by the Dixon brothers. He'd forgotten that they were there and that they had been hovering over him the last two days. Such a drag, the duo. That was twice now that they had just up and grabbed him. Would they ever learn that he hated being touched! What was it with people just grabbing him all the time? Was that an American thing? While he knew that they were just wanting to keep him safe and close, that didn't mean he'd wanted to be brought into the CDC in the first place. He'd all but told them that this was a bad idea and they still weren't listening. Still, he allowed the brothers to pull him into a secluded area so they could 'talk.' Though it was more likely to be a heated argument about him wanting to leave.

Merle was the first to lay into him, "Wha' the 'ell ya think yer doin' pixie? Just give the man some blood."

"No! I don't give my blood to anyone. You wouldn't understand! I didn't ask for you to save me back there, either of you." The teen huffed as he straightened his clothes and gear. "Don't ever touch me again, you bloody prats."

"We saved your life. It looked like ya were 'bout to run into the herd." Daryl muttered petulantly, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Honestly, sometimes the younger brother reminded Harry of a younger Sirius black. It hurt a little.

Though the sentiment was nice, Harry leveled his best glare at the two brothers before heaving a sigh. There was no way he could stay angry at the first two people he'd actually liked a little bit. Though they were still prats. Sometimes he felt too old for shit like this to still be happening to him. "I _was _planning on leaving anyway. You two know that. It's been in the plans since I met Shane for the first time. Your group has no bloody idea how to be silent and they are going to bodge it all up and get everyone else killed. I've lived and survived this long, I'd like it to remain this way for as long as possible. No one is going to mess that up for me. Not even for human interaction."

Daryl stepped between his brother and Hadrian, not wanting either to start a fight. He wasn't exactly sure who would win anyway. "Just give the man some blood. We'll have a safe place to sleep for the night and food. Probably showers even."

"Giving up my blood isn't worth any of that!" Harry whispered, not really wanting to discuss this. He'd made his decision, they should be respecting that instead of trying to change it. "You wouldn't understand why, even if I could explain everything to you."

Merle took a step towards him, "If I got'sta' hold ya' done boy, I damn well will. Don' be testin' me."

It was tense after that, as Harry shifted into a slight crouching form and Daryl readied himself to jump in the middle. Harry knew that if Merle wanted to he would stick to his word, no matter how much Harry would end up hating him. Harry would definitely hate him, he'd disappear and they would never find him again. Still the three remained locked in a heated staring contest, though Harry had had Severus Snape for a teacher and so the Dixon's look wasn't working on him. Because he hadn't come across anyone quite as intimidating as his Potions Professor. He cast a wary glance over at what remained of the Quarry group. Only a dozen or so people left from the thirty they'd had over a day ago. Death seemed to follow this group and Harry felt bad for them, since he _was_ its master. But that didn't mean he was going to stick around and let them get him killed. Harry held Merle's gaze as he slowly turned and made his way over to Rick and the Doctor.

"Decided to donate then?"

"Bad things happen when you give people your blood, so no." The teen stated softly, hoping to prolong his freedom, "Open the door and let me out. Now."

The group seemed genuinely shocked that he would decide to abandon the CDC as a shelter and go back out there. They'd probably thought him a coward after everything that Lori had been spouting about him the last few days. He was glad to be away from her. The others probably didn't or couldn't understand why he wanted to leave, and that was just fine with him. They didn't need to know the reason behind his actions. None of them did. They didn't know him either. Didn't know the lengths he would continue going through to survive; to live. Since he was finally able to do so on his own terms. While he liked some of the group: Glenn, Andrea, Claire, Daryl, and Merlin forbid Merle. But he wouldn't die for any of them, not like he would have for Hermione or Ron or Luna or Neville. Not like he would have burned the world down for Remus or Sirius. No, he would never endanger himself for anyone again. He was done being the sacrificial hero.

"This will be the last time I am able to open the doors, so if you change your mind there won't be anything I can do." The doctor tried to convince him once more. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He nodded, "Thanks for the warning."

Harry shrugged off the doctor's attempt at keeping here here, he was ready to get away from this mausoleum. That's what it felt like to him and his magic. He barely allowed the man to roll the door up before he was squeezing through it and on his feet, flinching when it slammed shut behind him ominously. They were still finding ways to make so much noise, even with him gone. Still he didn't linger and took off away from the dead building. While he hoped that the group made it out of there alive, he knew that they probably wouldn't. He wasn't sure if he was okay with loosing all of them, but they had all made their own decisions to stay. They could have come with him. Though there was something off about the Doctor that had greeted them, and men like that were more often dangerous than not. The teen could only hope they survived and that they would _maybe_ cross paths someday in the future. But for now, he needed to get as far from the city as he could.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Alone Again**

Harry had to force himself not to keep looking back at the CDC with hope that the others had followed his lead. But the one time that he had, no one had been there. So he'd shrugged and kept walking. Making sure he had everything, teen glanced around the area. More than aware of possible danger. He had a few options in order to get away from the city. The teen could cut through the city or go around. But he hated Atlanta so much that he wanted _nothing_ to do with the dead city. Dread filled him as he tried to think of an alternative. Then it hit him, apparition! Sure he hadn't taken the test or even practiced, but hundreds of Wizards and Witches had successfully done it so it couldn't be that hard. Could it? Shrugging off the possible negative outcomes the teen braced himself and thought about the car graveyard several miles outside of the city. The one he'd first come across, before turning on the spot and disappearing with a small pop. The feeling of being pulled through time and space always felt horrible. He hated the feeling of being squeezed through a tube, so when Harry reappeared he did so with a shriek. He'd appeared above the truck that he'd spent the night in and landed heavily in the bed of said vehicle.

"That was awful!" The teen groaned as he gagged and heaved himself out of the truck. "It just never gets better."

Still, as he looked around the car graveyard the teen couldn't help but be grateful to be away from the inferi and the city. With the teen in his current location, he needed to find a place to stay for the night. Not to mention he needed to restock his supplies, especially since he'd not only given the wagon of supplies to the quarry group but he'd also given the Morales' a good bit of his own supplies. While he had the need to accomplish as much as he could in the little daylight remaining, he couldn't help but gaze sadly at the crumbling city and the decaying CDC beyond it. He had truly liked some of the group and it would hurt a twinge when they died, but there wasn't much he could do. He didn't regret leaving them like that, only wishing he could have taken some with him, but they hadn't trusted him. Soft shuffling caught his attention and when he looked towards it, he saw a grotesque inferus headed his way. Finding a safe place for the night was top priority, especially since the inferi were always more active at night. It was probably because they didn't have to worry about melting in the blazing Georgia sun. Or perhaps it was something simple: humans were uncoordinated in the dark, making them easier to hunt.

Not wanting to dwell to much on why the inferi acted the way they did, Harry began to pick his way through the outskirts of the city. He tried to keep to the highway as much as possible, but it only led _into_ the city not around it. So he had to branch away from it. Still, the teen didn't find much in the way of food, but he found plenty of odds and ends that he could use for any number of things later on. So he threw them into his sack and grimaced when something clanged around before settling. He really needed to take the time to organize his expanded trunk. Perhaps he could work on that later that night or in the morning before figuring out a plan. Still it spurred the teen to work quicker as he searched through the unlocked buildings he came across. When coming across a locked place, he just pulled his wand and silently unlocked it. It wasn't as if he had to hide using his magic anymore. No more muggles around to judge him. He still needed to find a decently secure place that would provide ample protection. Once the warehouses ran out, the teen had to pick his way through partially destroyed streets and complexes as he moved away from the fringes of the city.

It surprised Harry to find a housing complex just outside of the industrial area of the city but due to the descending sun, Harry quickly made his way over to them. He hated going through other peoples homes, it usually reminded him of his own lacking childhood. Something that he tried equally as hard to forget. But homes usually had the best supplies so he made sure to hit them every once in a while. The complex was silent and seemed completely deserted. At least there weren't any inferi shambling around the roads. So moving as silently as was possible, the teen crossed the first few yards and into a dark grey home. The door had been locked but a muttered '_alohomora_' took care of that for him. Harry had to look away from the happily smiling family in the pictures he passed. Along with the empty pet food bowls he'd come across while searching. Though it took the teen no time to gather every non-perishable food item he could find along with anything he thought could be useful. He made several trips through the house as he double checked everything. He was pretty happy with what he'd found.

Stowing everything took little time as he just dumped them into the sack, muttering about fixing everything later. Though he did wince, grimace and flinch as items banged, crashed and hit each other; but nothing had sounded broken. After that, Harry was quick to move on from house to house. He didn't feel like lingering anymore. Though he swore to himself to never open the ice boxes as anything in there would be vomit inducing. He'd learned that lesson the hard way and he didn't want _that_ smell stuck in his nose all night. He'd gone through several houses before he stopped for a water. Every house he'd entered seemed emptier than the last. It seemed as if some people had been smart enough to take the essentials instead of their clothing or family pictures. Seeing several empty children's rooms had made him break down for missing his Godson's life. Harry allowed himself a good cry for that, sitting on a little boy's bed and holding a small stuffed wolf. It was the first time he'd mourned for Remus and Teddy.

It was as he was clearing the last house in the neighborhood that he noticed the sun dipping below the housing complex completely. There was probably only thirty minutes left of sunlight for him to find a safe place as far from the city as possible. As fast as possible. So the teen ran, he put his quidditch training to use and flew through the houses and their yards. Knowing that the houses weren't a safe option since other scavengers were likely to show up and they weren't usually friendly. After the quarry group, he really didn't want to run into _anyone_ else for a very long time. He's had just about enough human interaction; mental stability be damned. That left him with the warehouses that he'd already scavenged, which meant backtracking a little bit but they were often safer. After several locked doors the teen cursed and pulled his wand, the _Alohomora_ slipped from him easily. It's what he got for changing direction to a new set of warehouses and not going to the ones he'd picked through already. Harry really needed to stop taking last minute risks like this.

Opening the door silently and slowly, the teen slipped into the mid-sized storage compartment. Though he hadn't been through this one, he couldn't sense any of the inferus. He locked the door with a few charms to deter anyone that might have followed him. Not that he thought anyone had followed him. But it would give him enough time to hear those coming. Just to be cautious though the teen crept silently through every inch of the room and those adjourning before he relaxed marginally. Even though he'd willingly left the Quarry group at the CDC, Harry was irritated to note that he missed the surly disposition of the Dixon brothers small bantering. Or the general chattering of the groups. Though the brothers didn't say much, they were decent conversationalists once he got past their crude language. But to each their own. Even though it was probably safer, he wasn't really looking forward to being alone again if he were being honest. What had being alone gotten him? Besides keep him alive? Not much, if he thought about it, other than giving him to propensity to speak to himself occasionally or simply stare into space for long periods of time. Perhaps it was simply human nature urging him towards the group, but Harry was good at ignoring his human instincts.

"Suppose this'll do for now." He murmured as he shrugged his bag off. "Tomorrow we'll find someplace better, no doubt. Merlin, what I wouldn't give for a cuppa right now."

If Harry listened hard enough, it almost felt like he could hear Ron and Hermione arguing behind him. Just like they used to when they'd been living in a tent. Being on the run with those two had never been boring. But man did he miss his best friends. He could feel himself sinking so he was quick to pull back, shove the lid on and focus on what he needed to do. Harry set his charmed and padded sleeping bag under a large desk in a large back office. It was as far away from the door as he could get without going to the roof. It had one window, though that was small and no other openings. Then the teen pulled out his shrunken trunk and proceeded to dump everything out of it. While the charms Hermione had placed on the knapsack was nice and life saving, Harry didn't like leaving a lot of _anything_ in there for long periods of time. That usually referred mostly to glass or breakable items. Especially when Hermione had knocked over a large stack of books in her own bag and they'd all heard various glass items breaking. Hermione had been pissed. So he gently and quickly emptied the bag, putting everything into neat organized piles beside the enlarged trunk. Deciding to do it that way since he didn't feel like putting everything away one item at a time.

Once the sack was completely empty, the teen set about organizing each section of his truck for: food, water, weapons, ammunition, medical supplies, and hygienic supplies. Not that he had much of the latter, since he didn't need much more than deodorant. Still sorting the food took a bit of time, since the houses he'd hit had been a veritable gold mine of both food and water. Thankfully there weren't cold items anymore, he didn't know the charm for that compartment. He didn't have much in the way of weapons or ammunition other than the few guns he'd come across, and _any_ knife he found or could scavenge. Something he was beginning to regret once he'd noticed how viciously the group had horded the new guns. But blades were better than nothing after all. Harry left himself a few waters and granola bars out for dinner. If he were in a safer place, he might have contemplated cooking. Merlin help him, he missed cooking; even if it was for the Dursley's. At least it had given him something to keep his mind focused on.

Any fire outside of reinforced walls was a bad idea, so the teen stomped those wishes down and reminded himself that he didn't want to draw _anyone's_ attention. Other humans were much more dangerous than inferi at this point, especially since it was just the inferius' instincts to eat those living. Humans on the other hand went against their instincts for their own enjoyment. It was a simple fact that humans could be and were unethically cruel; especially to those they thought inferior to themselves. His relatives were a prime example, the Dursleys had been unnecessarily cruel and abusive to him. Given that his Uncle would beat him for every little issue, even when he wasn't the culprit. Nothing had helped once Dudley had gotten big enough to help his father in their unfair treatment of him. Harry didn't want to go down that road again, so he shook those thoughts away. The teen turned back to his supplies as he made a mental tally of everything he'd found. Making sure everything was set in place before closing and shrinking the trunk down.

More memories tried to creep up on him, but Harry gathered his Gryffindor stubbornness and stomped on them until they fit in the tiny bottle they'd come from. He did _not_ want to think about his horrible muggle relatives, sometimes he wished they'd become inferi food. Though those thoughts only happened when he was having a bad day due to lingering nightmares. Harry shoved the shrunken trunk into the bottomless knapsack before moving to make sure that all doors and windows were secure again. Once the checklist was complete did the teen allow himself to relax onto his sleeping bag. It had been a long day and he was beyond exhausted again. Making short work out of two granola bars and one of the waters, the teen slipped into the bag and tried to fall asleep. With no idea what the immediate future would hold, other than a lot of walking the teen let sleep claim him.

* * *

**THE DIXON'S**

Daryl and Merle sat across from each other in a corner of the CDC's kitchen. They were staying well away from the others of their group while sharing a whisky bottle between them. Neither man wanted anything to do with the group who had let a sixteen year-old leave on his own. Sure the kid had wanted to go and could probably cut it, but he shouldn't have gone alone. There was no noise unless it came from them; as most of the group had gone to sleep or were keeping to themselves. The brothers certainly didn't mind that everyone was giving them a wide berth. In a way it was nicer, not being bothered about when they were going to be hunting for _more_ meat to feed them with. None of the others had ever cared for the surly duo, even when they'd shown up at the Dixon's camp and started demanding things or simply taking everything over. Since then the brothers hadn't cared for their opinions, especially as no one other than the children had thanked them for providing the camp with food. Except Carol. Meek as she was.

Merle took a large gulp of alcohol, grimacing as it burned its way down. Hadrian couldn't be mad with him, it wasn't cocaine. "Did ya see the way he jumped out there?"

He knew his brother was surprised. Merle always came off as a crass jack ass. He knew that. But when he was clean and with his brother; well there was no point in pretending. It also had a lot to do with the fact he was clean and _not_ itching for another bump. Thanks to Hadrian. So he was able to think clearly for the first time in a long time. Besides, his little brother deserved this calmness. Daryl was probably the same way. Seeing how they were raised the same. Oh he knew his baby brother idolized him, it had scared him at first but now he kind of liked the expectation. It gave him something to focus on so that he didn't slip back into that dark place where he'd been too high to be rational. Merle had wanted to beat Hadrian for even suggesting that he was a danger to Daryl, at least until he could look back on his actions and how his brother had reacted. Then he'd agreed with the teen. Which was new for him. Still, he shook his head and tuned back into their conversation about the boy.

"Yeah. Wasn't normal, was it?"

It was the way that the teen had struggled against them that suggested he'd grown up with family much like their pa. How the teen had nearly jumped out of his skin when they'd grabbed him. Of course they hadn't meant to make the teen defensive but they hadn't wanted him to run off either. The boy had obviously grown up learning how to survive the war-zone that was his house; learning how to run away, to hide and to take a beating with minimal injury. It was probably what had made him ready to bolt. Perhaps he had PTSD, or something similar. But the fighting instinct hadn't been the response any of them had been expecting from the small teen. The brothers couldn't help but wonder who or what had made the teens instincts and reflexes so strong that he couldn't recognize those that wanted to help from those that would hurt him. Neither Daryl or Merle had developed reflexive responses that honed, but then their Pa hadn't lasted that many years after their Ma had burned their house down.

"All you did was grab his arm too." Daryl grimaced, taking another drink with his brother.

Daryl thought back to how the ravenette had struggled against his brother, going so far as to beat him with his bow before trying to pull his knife. Daryl had been worried that Hadrian would kill Merle. Which was when Daryl had stepped in, as much as Merle might have deserved it, the younger Dixon couldn't let his brother get stabbed. That would slow them down even more and Merle would be a bastard to deal with. But the way the teen fought, raged and struggled against him and his brother reminded him of some PTSD stories that Merle had shared with him. Merle had only shared because he'd been kicked from the Corp. and they'd spent the weekend binge drinking. He'd listened to more of Merle's hateful rant that weekend than ever. But the more Daryl thought about the jerky claw-like movements of the teen, it reminded the brunette of looking at a large wild cat that had been caught by its scruff. Yet the teen hadn't made a _single_ sound during the struggle. Perhaps noise had been a trigger for past abuse. But the teen had that weird saying. What was it?

Kicking his brothers chair, Daryl shot his brother a look when the man glared at him. "Do ya remember what he kept on sayin' to the others, Mer?"

The eldest Dixon rubbed his chin as he thought back, "Sometin' bout noise bringin' death. I reckon that his folks were a lot like Pa was."

That one statement made Daryl freeze, their Pa had been a right bastard to both them and their Ma. A drunk and abusive bastard that had taken pleasure in beating them black and blue. It had been their mother, he'd beaten, until she'd fallen asleep and burned their cabin down with a cigarette. Pa's focus had shifted to Merle, until the lucky bastard had escaped to the Military. Leaving him to bear the full brunt of their fathers anger and abuse. Whenever Merle had come home to visit, he'd always told him how he'd gotten into fights and that Merle shouldn't care since he'd abandoned Daryl to their Pa. He had never told Merle how bad it had gotten, or how scarred up he was. Their Pa wasn't worth the air he'd been allowed to breathe. So Daryl hadn't wasted any bringing up the ghosts. Merle had taken care of their Pa when he'd come home to the man beating Daryl unconscious though. So it made sense that they didn't suffer through fools or abusers. Especially those that were bigger than those they abused. And surely whoever had abused the teen was bigger than the wafer-like boy.

Daryl poured both him and Merle another half glass, before sitting back. "Reckon we'll see him again? He was such a spitfire, the little thing."

"No doubt, little brother." Merle shot his brother an amused grin, before shooting back his entire drink. "He's a bone-a-fide survivor. It's all a matter of when n' where, that's the question."

That was the last thing said as Merle stood, stretched and then left the kitchen; headed for either a shower or sleep. Daryl wouldn't mind either. Both sounded good to Daryl, yet he couldn't bring himself to move. Couldn't shake the teens reaction. Him and Merle had never been that bad. Still, the vehemence in which the teen showed in order to escape them; given Merle's threat, made Daryl wonder how long this safe haven would last. It had been hours and hours since the teen had left them and the remaining Dixon hoped that Hadrian had found a safe place for the night. While he knew that the other would have no problem surviving, who knew if any of them were ever going to see him again. Especially if the group got separated at some point. He wouldn't be surprised if that happened, groups had a way of falling apart. And their leader losing his damn mind wasn't helping any of them. He wouldn't be surprised if he lost it completely at some point and alienated the rest of the group from him.

Daryl knocked back the rest of his drink, slapped the table and made his way to his own room. Grinning softly as the few remaining in the kitchen jumped before heading down the hall. Wondering why he and his brother remained with an ungrateful group. They didn't really have a reason to stay. He was sure that Hadrian would have allowed them to come along, since none of this group appreciated them any way. So, why hadn't they left with Hadrian? Daryl knew that despite Merle's idle threat and figured that the teen liked them well enough but could take care of himself. He also knew that the kid was a great scavenger. Having seen the wagon full of supplies from the kids first night. So they knew he was creatively resourceful. This alone ensured that he wouldn't depend on the brothers for food, shelter, or much of anything now that Daryl thought about it. It was something he would bring up to Merle the next time they had a bit of privacy. He didn't want to give Officer friendly or Shane a reason to start more drama. They'd had more than enough of that from Lori, who was determined to alienate everyone. Even her husband and child.

As the slightly drunk man passed the bathrooms, he could hear someone struggling inside. Giving the door a good kick to shock the occupants, he kept on his way. Hoping that whoever had been on the other side would knock it out so that he could sleep. He'd be more than pissed if his sleep was interrupted because those two wanted to get frisky in a spare room. Daryl was already dreading the hangover he was sure to have the following morning, so he downed a whole water bottle before stripping out of his shirt and boots. Despite being considered _wild_, Daryl could definitely appreciate a mattress every now and then. Nothing beat it. and it definitely beat sleeping in Merle's truck or on the ground. Though the young Dixon climbed into the supplied cot, he couldn't wait for them to meet up with Hadrian again. Next time, they would not let him leave alone a second time. At least Daryl wouldn't.


End file.
